Acting Lessons
by Red as a Rose01
Summary: Bella is actress. Who mostly stars in small independant films. Edward is a big time actor. The two have never met before but soon find themselves working togther on a new project. With Bella out of her comfort zone, it's up to Edward to guide her through the project. Will love grow between the two?
1. Awards and disappointment

Hey everyone,

I finally get to publish a new story.

I had the idea for this story when I first started using this website. However, I couldn't find the right way to get the idea onto papaer. Now it seems to be flowing well.

To anone who has read one of my other stories. They will know that my spelling and grammar have always been under question. I try to make sure that everything is ok before I post it. However, I do have two beta's to help me. So a massive thank you to **llcoolk95** and **KrazyKreative**. They both spend their time sorting out my mistakes.

Please review. I don't like setting review limits and I try not inforace them. So please review.

This story is AH, AU AND OOC.

I hope to post a new chapter every week.

If you have any ideas or suggestions to improve the story, then please feel free to PM me.

Hope you enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters/ locations etc from the series.**

* * *

Chapter 1-

Awards and disappointment

I bit down onto one of my newly manicured nails, nearly chipping the decorative layer of red nail varnish.

I was nervous. I had never done anything like this before. I was going to be way out of my comfort zone and there was no way I would blend in there. With the panic growing in my head, I began to chomp down on my nails harder, trying to relieve some of the stress.

I felt a hard slap on my arm, forcing me to remove my nails from my mouth.

"Ouch!" I shouted, while rubbing my arm. "What was that for?"

"Seriously, Bella? If you keep biting those nails I'm really going to hurt you." Ange exclaimed. The look on her face was priceless.

"You know you could have just told me to stop biting my nails instead of bruising me." I couldn't help but tease her. She got so worked up over nothing sometimes. Before she could think of some sarcastic response her phone rang. She gave me one more exasperated look before answering the call.

Angela Webber was my best friend and PA. It was her job to organise my daily schedule, get me to wherever I need to be on time, and assist me in picking out the right outfit for occasions like this. If I had my way I would be in jeans and converses, instead of the bright red, floor length, halter neck dress I was currently wearing.

My name is Isabella Swan or Bella to my family and friends. I was born in a small town called Forks, Washington. I am the daughter to Charlie and Renee. My parents met when they were in school. They fell in love and stupidly married as soon as they graduated. However, I guess married life began to scare Renee because only a year into their marriage my mother bailed. She ran from Forks and took me with her. We ended up in London, where my mum met Phil. After years of dating, they finally tied the knot and things started to settle down. You could see just by looking at them that they both really cared for the other. My mum still has the look of a love struck teenager and Phil practically worships the ground my mum walks on.

As my mum found the love of her life, I found mine. But mine was not a man.

It was acting.

I know when we are all young we all want to be famous, and live in a great big house etc. But to be perfectly honest, it was not the fame, the big house or the money that made me want to become an actor. I have never been a confident person; I always chose to avoid attention and just keep to myself. But I discovered acting allows you that escape; it allows you to be someone else for a while. Someone who is confident, sexy or strong. Someone who is everything you're not. I love it!

As you can imagine my acting career was very difficult to get off the ground and I had thought that maybe I would not be able to do it, but my mum never doubted me. She actively encouraged me, taking me to acting classes and auditions. I got a few roles in children's TV shows, but my first big role came when I was cast in a big budgeted movie. The constant need to re-shoot scenes, the endless running around and nonstop acting was like my own personal heaven.

From then on I never really had an issue in finding a role. I mostly worked the indie circuit; I found that smaller, independent films tend to have more emotional and deeper meaning. Not that I wasn't interested in high concept films, but independent films were my comfort zone.

My last film was called Winter's End. It was an independent film, about a girl struggling to keep herself and her sister alive after their parents abandoned them. However, the major difference with this independent film was that it caught on. By word of mouth, the film had become extremely successful, catapulting me straight into the lime light. I was a clumsy person and that kind of attention didn't help. The film had received endless nominations, including the best actress title. I had been nominated for the Golden Globes, BAFTA'S, Critics Choice Awards, People's choice awards etc. (I had lost out on all these awards to Hannah Frost or Tanya Denali). However, I had also received an Oscar nomination.

That nomination was the cause of my anxiety as The Kodak Theatre was my current destination. Tonight was the Academy Awards. There was going to be a lot of people and press there, and I was hoping and praying that I wouldn't fall over and face plant the floor. I felt like I was going to throw up.

Slowly I felt the car coming to a stop. My day dreaming had distracted me but now the nerves were setting back in with a force.

I looked out the window as the car pulled just off the red carpet, where a small covered area allowed people to exit their cars without being seen.

"You ready Bells?" Ange asked, clearly meaning it in a rhetorical way.

"No." That was pretty much the only thing I could breathe out.

"Tough. So suck it up and smile." Bossy Angela had disappeared and my best friend was talking to me now. "You'll be fine Bells. You are an amazing actress." She kissed my cheek gently before opening the car door and climbing out.

Taking one last deep breath. I squared my shoulders, shuffled towards the door and climbed out the car.

As I expected from the Oscars, the crowds were huge. Photographers and press on one side of the red carpet, fans on the other. The thought that I was going to have to talk to almost every member of the press made me feel sick. The red carpet was 500 metres long, that was a lot of walking to do in five inch heels and a dress with a train. I groaned at the thought of it.

"Please don't let me fall over." I was talking to myself mostly but hoping that someone up there heard my prayer.

"I won't let you fall ma'am." I turned at the sound of the voice. The guy standing in front of me was huge. He had to be on steroids or something.

"Bells, this is Felix. He's your security for the red carpet." Since when did I need security?

"Nice to meet you." I said to the huge guy, who smiled back pleasantly.

"Okay Bella. Down the red carpet, photos, autographs followed by interviews. Then into the theatre. You will be seated once you're in there. Both Felix and I will be behind you every step of the way and before you ask I won't allow them to ask you any personal questions."

"Thanks Ange." She nodded at me before turning to talk to a woman with black hair. While I went back to chewing on my nails.

"You okay miss?" Felix asked.

"I'm okay. Just a little nervous, that's all."

"Your first time to the Oscars?" It wasn't a question.

"Is it that obvious?" I laughed at the thought of even trying to blend in here.

"Not really ma'am. You just seem uncomfortable. Can I just say, me and my wife are both big fans; we hope you win tonight."

"Thank you so much." Before Felix and I had a chance to exchange anymore words Angela was back.

"Alright, Bella, let's go."

With her hand on my lower back pushing me forward, I took my first step directly onto the red carpet. As soon as I came into view the noise increased. The screams and shouts of the crowds grew and the cameras started flashing in a frenzy.

I smiled for endless photos, twirling and posing, desperately trying not to trip on the train of this bloody dress. There was close to one hundred photographers and they all wanted their own archive of photos. After ten minutes I had decided that I had had enough and sooner than planned moved on to the next part of the carpet. Felix laughing behind me.

The next part of the carpet was my favourite. Fans. I made sure I signed every single thing that was shoved at me. As much as I hate the press attention that come with this job, I completely adore my fans. I owe so much to them, so I always make time to sign a poster or pose for a photo with them. Unfortunately, Angela had to practically drag me away because it was time to move on.

The Press line. Most of them were respectful and asked questions about the film or my dress. However, there are always those who push it. I found myself biting the inside of my lip to stop myself screaming at some of the questions they tried to ask. However, true to her word, Angela would pull me away the second they brought up my personal life.

I let out a long sigh of relief as we finally walked through the doors of the Kodak theatre.

"That was draining. I could lay down on the floor and sleep."

"I wouldn't advise that ma'am." Felix chuckled next to me.

"I guess not." I could literally imagine myself laying on the floor and everyone around looking at me like I was crazy. The image brought a smile to my face.

The image disappeared as soon as a blonde woman stepped into my line of vision. She was tallish, her blonde hair tied up into a tight bun and she was wearing a plain black dress.

"Hello Miss Swan. Would you please accompany me to your seat?"

"She knows who I am?" I asked Felix who at this point was laughing freely. Angela smiled briefly before settling back into her professional mode.

"Of course she does Bella. She is one of the event ushers."

"Oh, okay then. Yes of course." I said to the blonde woman. "Thank you Felix."

"You're more than welcome Miss Swan." He smiled back before leaving the theatre to re-enter the red carpet. Poor guy, he was going to have to do that all again.

I turned my attention to the blonde woman who was well on her way across the theatre. I hitched up my dress and walked as fast as possible to catch up with her, Angela following in my wake.

As I got to my seat, I thanked the woman before she ran off. However before I could move to sit down, I felt the whole of my dress tighten and tug against my body as I tried to walk forward. Someone was standing on my dress. I turned to point it out politely to whoever it was.

"Excuse me but you're…" I lost my words as soon as my eyes made contact with the person. I was shocked at who it was.

Edward Masen stood before me.

He was gorgeous. Even more handsome in real life. His golden brown hair was messy as always. His deep green eyes staring directly into mine.

"Ma'am?" His voice was soft and smooth like honey. "Is everything ok?"

I'm sure there was something I was meant to be asking him. When he raised an eyebrow at me, my brain kicked back into gear.

"Oh yes. You're on my dress." I breathed out. Edward looked down, an apologetic look gracing his face. He removed his foot from my dress before looking back at my face.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry, Isabella." That took me by surprise.

"You know who I am?" Edward just flashed a breath-taking smile at me; suddenly it was very hot in here.

"Of course I do. I'm Edward Masen." He said holding out his hand for mine.

"I know who you are. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said placing my hand in his.

"The pleasure is all mine, Isabella." I was thinking he was going to continue to shake my hand, but instead he lifted my hand to his lips and gently kissed it. As soon as he did a flash went off somewhere in the room and Angela appeared at my side.

"Bella, you should sit down. They're going to start soon." Her hand resting on my back again.

"Yes of course." I mumbled, agreeing to whatever she had just said, my eyes not moving from Edward.

"Good luck tonight Isabella." Edward smiled at me, finally letting go of my hand.

"You too Edward." I managed to get out before Angela pulled me away and pushed me down into my seat. Finally it felt like I could breathe normally again.

"What was all that about?"

"Nothing. He accidentally stood on my dress. That's all." Angela narrowed her eyes at me but let the subject drop.

The awards got underway. Presenting was Mark and Lucy Adams, four-time presenters of the Oscars. My attention completely focused on the ceremony. I watched as actors and directors walked onto the stage to accept their awards. I was slowly waiting for the award I was nominated for. It was the second-to-last award, and by the time it had come around I was ready to leave.

"Now everyone, we have the award for best actress in a leading role, and here to present it is a star in her own right. Please welcome last year's recipient of this award, Natalie Law." A loud round of applause followed Lucy's words.

Natalie walked onto the stage, holding a golden envelope in one hand and an Academy Award in the other. She came to a stop in front of the microphone, waited for the applause to die before she began talking.

"Ladies and Gentleman. It's my honour this evening to present the nominees for best performance by an actress in a leading role. This award has been previously won by Sandra Bullock, Helen Mirren, Meryl Streep and Kate Winslet, just to name a few, are all great stars who are happy to be called best actress. We have five remarkable women who have been nominated for this award. Here are this year's nominees for best performance by an actress in a leading role."

My breathing was now becoming troubled. I just wanted to get this over with.

"Hannah Frost from _A Kiss from Hell_, Sara Kindleman from _Hole_, Tanya Denali from _It Never Ends_, Michelle Evans from _Blue Moon_ and Isabella Swan from _Winter's End_."

After each name was read, a small clip of the film was played into the theatre, followed by applause. By this point there was a camera on all five of the actresses nominated, so I tried my best to look like I wasn't scared senseless.

"And the Oscar goes to…"

At this point I had stopped breathing altogether. This was it. In reality I knew I wasn't going to win, I never expected to. However, I knew who I wanted to win and who I didn't want to win. I was seriously anxious. However, I kept a small smile on my face fully aware that a camera was directly on me.

"Hannah Frost." As soon as the words had left Natalie's mouth I was on my feet with everyone else clapping for Hannah as she wobbled up onto the stage. She looked beautiful in an off-shoulder dress that hugged her baby bump. The happiness in her eyes made her glow.

I was beyond happy that she won. If Tanya Denali had won it would have been a whole different story.

** XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Do we really have to go to the after party?" I was moaning like a child as Ange pushed a red cocktail dress and red ballet flats at me.

"Yes, we do. Now go get changed." I took the clothes from her hands before walking into the private room and closing the door. In all honesty I was a little upset that I hadn't won. Don't get me wrong, I was more than happy that Hannah won - I had seen _A kiss from Hell_, and she really deserved that award. But I couldn't help but feel a little put down. Right now all I wanted to do was go home, climb into bed with a box of chocolates and watch Grease.

I swapped the long evening dress for a short cocktail dress and finally took my aching feet out of the heels and replaced them with the flats. Well at least if I had to go I would be a little more comfortable. I exited the room, handing Angela my award attire. She took one look at my face and professional Angela was gone again. My best friend replacing her.

"We don't have to stay long, ok? We just have to show our face for fifteen minutes and then we can leave."

"Promise?" I asked with so much enthusiasm she actually laughed.

"Yes Bella, I promise. Now come on."

The after party was being held in an exclusive hotel across the road. For the second time tonight I was forced to stand in front of photographers while they took endless pictures. However, we skipped the press line and walked straight into the party.

Not looking where I was going, I walked straight into someone's back.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized as the guy turned to look at me.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." Edward laughed. His eyes shining brightly.

"Edward." I said as a greeting.

"Hello again Isabella. You look stunning." I blushed at his compliment.

"Bella, and thank you" I automatically corrected him.

"I'm sorry?" He asked. Confusion in his voice.

"Call me Bella. Everyone does." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Ok, Bella. Whatever you prefer." He smiled at me before taking my hand and leading me over to a sofa.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water would be fine." I said, sitting down.

"Water?" Disbelief was evident in his voice.

"I have to be up early tomorrow. I won't be staying long." I was kind of changing my mind about leaving so soon.

"Come on, one glass of champagne before you go. To celebrate." He didn't need to beg; he could have asked me to go outside and flash the press and I would have done it.

"Okay then. One glass." I agreed. Edward smiled at me once again, causing my heart rate to increase even more. He grabbed two glasses of champagne, handing one to me. I sipped it gently. Moet. I recognized the taste.

"Congratulations on your award." I said after a moment of silence.

"Thank you Bella. I just wish I could say the same thing to you." I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. Hannah deserved to win." Edward nodded his head.

"My money was still on you, though."

"Maybe another year." I doubted I would have the opportunity to achieve an Oscar again. Never the less I smiled at Edward.

We stayed there for a few hours, just talking about our careers, people would like to work with, which flavour ice cream we preferred. I liked talking to him. It was easy and carefree. No strain or forced conversation. Everything flowed between us easily.

Of course, that didn't last long. Tanya Denali came strutting across the room, her dress swaying with her hips. She sat down next to Edward, completely ignoring me.

"Hello Eddie." Her voice was slurred. Someone had been drinking too much.

"Tanya, this is Isabella." Edward introduced me.

Clearly she didn't want to know. She looked me up and down before forcing a smile on her face. I wasn't fooled - I flashed fake smiles for the cameras all the time I know what a forced smile looks like. Plus I was more than happy to recuperate her.

"Nice to meet you." I said, trying to be civil.

"Wish I could say the same." Ok, this girl is going down. She turned to Edward "Eddie would you like to dance?"

"Erm…no thank you Tanya. I'm talking to Bella."

Her gaze turned on me, giving me a very pissed off look. I knew when I wasn't wanted. I was unwilling to spend any more time in her company, but it looked like she wasn't planning on going anywhere for a while. Edward looked seriously uncomfortable with her smothering. He tried to push her away and she just held on tighter. Like an octopus.

Could this situation be more awkward? I scanned the room looking for Ange. I spotted her talking to a guy across the room. Sensing my gaze she looked at me. I nodded my head towards the exit and she nodded her head, before returning her attention to the guy.

Now to get away from Miss cling-on.

"It's okay, Edward. I have to go now anyway. But thank you for the champagne and company."

"No Bella. Don't go yet." Disappointment gathered on his face, his voice turning sombre.

"Yeah Bella. Don't leave on my account." She said, trying to sit on Edwards lap. I rolled my eyes, ignoring her and returned my attention to Edward.

"I have to. It was lovely to meet you. Congratulations again." I turned on the spot and walked towards the exit, where Ange met me.

We said nothing to each other as we climbed into the car and drove home.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters/ locations etc from the series.**

**Please review! All reviews help to encourage me to write more.**

**A massive thank you to llcoolk95 and KrazyKreative, who helped edit this chapter.**

**xxx Red as a Rose xxx**


	2. Time for Change

Hey everyone,

Just want to say thanks to everyone that read the last chapter.

I only received 2 reviews for the last chapter. So I want to say a personal thank you to** teamedward6011 **and** Lawsy89. **I'm not going to complain but the more reviews I get the quicker the updates.

I'm currently aiming at a chapter a week. However, don't hold me to that one.

They will know that my spelling and grammar have always been under question. I try to make sure that everything is ok before I post it. However, I do have two beta's to help me. So a massive thank you to **llcoolk95** and** KrazyKreative**. They both spend their time sorting out my mistakes.

If you have any ideas or suggestions to improve the story, then please feel free to PM me.

Please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters/ locations etc from the series.**

* * *

Chapter 2-

Time for change?

It was the birds that woke me first. Their soft twittering voices floated through my open window. A small smile graced my lips as I opened my eyes. The sun was shining through the windows lighting my room in a vast array of sunlight.

It had been two weeks since the Oscar's. I had a gap before my next project started and was currently using the time to relax and lie low. The day after the Oscars pictures had surfaced of Edward and I. Everything, from when he stood on my dress to the two of us tucked away in a corner at the after party. A picture says a thousand words apparently, and rumours have been flying around ever since. There were paparazzi hanging around outside my house for days. I don't know what they were expecting to see.

Before I knew what was happening, my day dreaming was interrupted.

My bedroom door flew open, smacking against the wall. Angela walked in, still in her pyjamas. I pulled my pillow over my head, I did not want to get up yet.

"Bella! Wake up."

"I'm awake." I shouted back. I preferred to be woken up by the birds.

"Good." She smirked before walking into my closet.

"What are you doing?" I moaned but she ignored my question.

She walked out a few minutes later, clothing throw over her arm. She smirked at my face before laying the clothes on chair.

"Put these on." She said before walking out of my room.

I looked at the clothing she laid on the chair. Not my normal casual attire.

"Why?" I called back. She chose to ignore my question again. A few seconds later I heard her bedroom door close.

Sighing, I climbed out of bed

Angela had chosen a pair of black trousers, a black shirt, white blazer and black heels. More heels?

I put on the clothes she had picked without arguing. After brushing my hair and pulling it into a high pony tail, applying very small make up, I made my way down stairs.

Angela was sitting at the breakfast bar. I eyed her outfit suspiciously. She was dressed in a grey dress and black heels. Very formal wear.

"Coffee?" She asked as soon as spotted me.

"Yeah sure." I said sitting down.

I watched her as she poured coffee into a mug, adding sugar and milk. She was unnaturally quiet for once. Something was very wrong. I became very suspicious.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. What makes you think something is going on?"

I didn't reply to her question, I just motioned my head toward my outfit.

"Ange? Why are we dressed like this?" I asked one more time. Finally guessing that I wasn't giving up, she let out a deep breath.

"We have a meeting."

"Really? With who?" As far as I knew I had a free schedule today.

"Carlisle Cullen." I choked on my coffee as soon as she had said that name.

Carlisle Cullen was one of the most successful directors in the world. Almost every film he had directed had been a blockbuster. He was known for having a demanding method of directing. He was unforgiving when it came to his passion.

"I don't remember agreeing to that meeting." In fact I know I never agreed to that.

"You didn't. I agreed for you."

"Angela!" I shouted. I can't believe what she telling me. Why did she do this? She had never gone behind my back and done anything like this before. I was slightly stung by that betrayal. Angela must have seen the hurt in my eyes because she sighed deeply and actually looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry Bella. Just trust me on this one. Please?"

Angela was my closest friend, I trusted her with my life and my career. She would never do anything to hurt me or damage it. However, this whole situation was making me nervous. She never kept anything from me.

"Fine." I replied before letting the subject drop. For now anyway.

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

At 11 o'clock am, Angela pulled the car to a stop outside a really posh looking building that scaled high off the ground and was made of glass.

This wasn't going to end well. Me and Angela hadn't said a word to each other since we left the house. Her face still looked apologetic. I wasn't upset anymore, but I was still curious about her behaviour.

I followed Angela out of the car and into the building. Still in silence. There was expensive marble and crystal everywhere. What has she gotten me into?

Angela walked around the foyer, waving to the security as she went. She approached a door, knocked twice before pushing it open and walking in. I hesitantly followed her into the room before she closed the door behind me.

Straight away, I came face to face with my audience.

Sitting around a large table were five people.

Carlisle Cullen sat at the head of the table. Sitting to his right was a beautiful woman with jet black hair. Sitting to his left was the one person who seemed to have the ability to stop my heart with just a glance. Edward.

What was he doing here? Further more why was I standing in the same room with him again. I was beyond confused at this point. Unsure of what to do, I just stood in the doorway, looking at the occupants.

Finally, Carlisle Cullen broke the silence by standing from his chair and offering me his hand. I walked forward as confidently as I could, reaching for his.

"Welcome Miss Swan, I'm Carlisle."

"I know who you are. It's an honour to meet you." I said shaking his hand, slightly star struck. He was gorgeous as well.

"Please have a seat." He said, indicating to the seat next to Edward.

"Thank you." I said making my way to my seat.

"Miss. Weber." Carlisle smiled towards Angela. "It's nice to see you again."

"You to Carlisle." Angela smiled back, walking towards an available seat.

I eyed her suspiciously. When had they met before? However, I lost most of my brain capacity the second I pulled out my assigned seat.

I tried to smile as I sat down next to Edward. I could smell his aftershave from my seat. He smelt amazing. I couldn't help but inhale deeply. Unfortunately, this didn't go unnoticed. Angela, who was sitting opposite me, choked on her water because she was trying not to laugh.

"Do you need a tissue?" Edward asked, looking at me. I blushed deep red.

"No thank you." I whispered back. Someone kill me now!

"Anyway, I think we should get started." Saved by women sitting to Carlisle. I looked up to meet her eyes. I smiled in thanks and gratitude. She smiled back and gave me a wink.

"Yes Gianna, you are right. We should get started." Carlisle turned his attention to me. "Bella, this is Emily, Gianna and Edward as I'm sure you know." They all nodded their heads and smiled. Then Carlisle motioned towards the guy in the suit "This is Mark Stevens. He is the founder for Wonder Film Productions."

Wonder Film Productions was one of the big distributing companies for films and television programmes. I was aware of who they were but had never worked with them before.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Swan." Mark smiled towards me.

"Nice to meet you to." I smiled back. That was the right thing to say, right? It sounded polite. I returned my attention to Carlisle just as he started talking.

"I'm sure you would love to know why I asked you to come here today Bella."

That was the biggest under statement in history.

"Yes, I would. My information on this meeting is very minimal." I narrowed my eyes at Angela who suddenly became very busy with the papers in front of her. I rolled my eyes, she would pay for this at some point.

"Oh. I wasn't aware of that. Have you received a script?" He asked but judging by the look on his face he already knew the answer to that question.

"A script?" I didn't know anything about a script from Carlisle Cullen. I'm sure I would have noticed that. I swear I was going to kill Angela. Carlisle looked from me to my assistant, who I was currently giving evil eyes to. He said nothing. He just smiled and turned to the woman with the black hair. Gianna, I think is what he called her.

She smiled at me again before handing me a thick wad of paper. A script.

The front cover was blank, with only the words:

_Titanic_

_Written by Carlisle Cullen_

_Final Draft_

I had seen all of Carlisle's films and I have never heard of this one. Therefore, this must be one of his new projects. Maybe they wanted me to read through the script and give my opinion. Help them with casting or something. My thoughts were interrupted when Carlisle started talking again. Only he said something I wasn't expecting.

"Bella. The reason I asked you here is that I would love for you to take the leading role on my next project." My mouth flew open. I heard chuckling from Edward.

I must say it was a good way to get my attention. My eyes jumped from the page to his. The whole room had been quite for a while now.

"I'm sorry." I must have heard that wrong. There was no way he said what I thought he had.

"I would like you to take the leading female role in my new movie." I think I was about to throw up. This room was suddenly very hot.

My brain was trying to make sense of what I was just asked. The only thing popping into my mind was why? Why on earth would they want me? They could have the most beautiful, most talented, most popular actress in the business, someone who would guarantee the success of the film. So why on earth was I being offered this role?

"Bella!" I was brought back into the room when the paper ball that Angela had thrown at me bounced off my head. My eyes snapped to hers.

"I swear, I'm going to kill you by the end of today." She just rolled her eyes at me. I turned my attention back to Carlisle, Gianna, Emily, Edward and the guy in the suit.

"Why?" Was the only thing that came out of mouth?

They all seemed a bit confused by my answer. They all looked at each other trying to work out what I meant. Finally they gave up.

"I don't think we understand, Bella." Carlisle asked. His voice was gentle and soft. However, the confusion was still evident.

"Carlisle, please don't be offended but I have seen every film you have ever made. I'm not suitable for any role you are casting." A small frown appeared on Carlisle's face.

"Why do you think that Bella?"

"Most of the films I have been in are independent films. They have small budgets, small sets, and they don't get the critical acclaim that your films do. I have no experience when it comes to high concept films." I looked around the room, making eye contact with everyone as I spoke.

Edward frowned at me after my speech.

"You really don't see yourself properly." He whispered gently by my side. His voice was so soft and smooth. Seriously, I could listen to it all day.

What does that even mean?

"Bella. To me it doesn't matter what kind of background you have or how much experience you have in high concept films. To me all that matters is the actress herself. I have seen every single film you have been in as well Bella. Your acting technique is different from anyone else I have met. You portray your characters with so much passion and emotion. Edward suggested you for the leading the role and I'm backing that suggestion all the way."

Edward suggested me? I looked at him, wanting to know why. However, my words got stuck in my throat when I saw his face ducked to the table and a blush rising from his cheeks. I figured I would save him any more embarrassment.

"I want this to be my biggest film, Bella. I want to try different techniques that haven't been tried before. A fresh look on film with a fresh female face to go with it. I would really like you to take the part and work along-side Edward. This film is top secret Bella. It's been in pre-production for two years already. We're nearly ready to start filming."

So Edward had the leading male role. I guess that explained why he was here. I must admit knowing Edward was on this project made it even more appealing. However, I was still very unsure about this. Honestly this room is really hot and suddenly very small. I fingered the pages of the script.

"Can I at least have some time to think about this? I mean I don't know anything about this project. I haven't even read the script. I need some time" Mostly I needed to get out of this room.

Sensing my distress, Carlisle nodded his head.

"Of course you may Bella. However, pre-production has already started, so we will need a decision as soon as possible."

"Thank you Carlisle." I picked up the script and ran from the room, taking my heels off in the process of leaving the building so I could run faster.

I somehow found myself in a park. Exhausted from my run, I sat down on the grass under a tree. I lay the script face down on the ground at my feet.

What just happened? I was just offered a part in one of Carlisle Cullen's films. A part that had been offered from the man himself to me. After a suggestion from one of the most successful male actors in Hollywood.

How many people would kill for that to happen to them? Then what did I do? I ran from the room. Without saying goodbye or shaking anyone's hand. That was so professional! NOT!

I put my head in my hands trying to push sense into my head. It wasn't working. All I felt was a slight throbbing.

I was beyond confused. I had so many questions and had a serious decision to make. Plus I didn't have very long to make that decision. I ran my hands over my face, trying to relieve some of the stress I was currently feeling.

"Hey. Are you ok?"

I would know that voice anywhere. Even though I had only heard a few times. I removed my head from hands just as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm just confused about all this." Confused was putting it lightly.

"I understand Bella. I know it's a difficult decision. It's been put onto you so suddenly and everyone is trying to push an answer out of you."

I sighed deeply before picking up the script and balancing it on my crossed legs. What a day I was having. Although sitting in a peaceful park, with the sun beating down and Edward Masen sitting by my side was definitely helping to brighten my day. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Before I question popped into my head.

"Why did you do it?" He knew what I was talking about.

"Why did I suggest you to Carlisle?" He asked me as if to make sure that was the question I wanted answering. I nodded. He shrugged, but smiled.

"We have only met once. Only one proper conversation and that was all it took for me to see that you are an amazing person. You have a lot of ambition and you love what you do. Of course I have also seen your films. You have a lot of talent." He shifted slightly in his seat, that blush appearing on his cheeks again. "I have always wanted to work with you."

"Really?" I smirked at his confession. I couldn't help but feel proud. Both Edward Masen and Carlisle Cullen had admitted to watching some of my films. That had to be an achievement on its own.

Also to make thing even better, Edward Mason just admitted he wanted to work with me. I looked down at the script again. It felt like it weighed tons.

"What are you thinking?" He asked suddenly. Automatically I spoke the truth.

"You do realise that if I do this, it's going to change everything. This is completely out of my comfort zone." I hoped I didn't sound as pathetic out loud as I did in my head.

He was silent. The lack of talking made me look up, in so doing I met his amazing eyes. Once he was sure he had my attention he spoke his thoughts.

"Maybe that's what you need Bella. It's more than okay to excel yourself in one field but sooner or later you have to step out of your comfort zone and try something new. Otherwise you won't grow." I sighed before looking back down at the script in my lap.

But this is a very big step out of comfort zone. This was miles away from it.

"Bella, this film would be a great way for you to do that. You would have an understanding team around all the time. We would all be there to help you and support you."

I knew he was right. I had become so comfortable that the idea of trying something new scared me. I needed to try something different, something that would challenge me. I didn't want to become a one trick pony. Accepting this role would help me change that. Yes it wouldn't be easy but as Renee always said 'nothing worth doing is easy'. It was probably the most useful thing she had ever said to me. I wanted to make her proud and prove to myself that I could grow and develop. With my mums words ringing in my ears I made the choice everyone was trying to force out of me.

"Alright. I'll take the role." This was the first time I had ever accepted a role without knowing anything about the character or without reading the script. I was doing this purely based on the director and the actor involved. This would either be the best decision of my life or one I would live to regret it. Only time would tell.

"Really? You will?" A massive smiled appeared on his face. Well at least someone was happy about my decision. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes." I giggled before picking up the script. The smiles still etched onto our faces.

"This is fantastic. I'll let Carlisle know." I nodded at him in encouragement.

"I better get reading." I said indicating toward the wad of paper in my hands.

He hesitated for a second, running his hand through his hair. I loved the way it flopped around in his hands. I looked so soft. Touchable.

"Would you mind if I stayed. I can help you out.

I tore my eyes away from his hair and looked him directly in the eyes. Of course he could stay, there was no way I was going to no.

"I'd like that." I said a little too eagerly.

"Good." He smiled before taking the script from my lap and opening the first page.

True to his word he stayed. We sat under the tree in the park and worked our way through the script. It turns out my character was a rich, upper class woman engaged to someone her mother wanted. She falls in love with Edward's character before the Titanic sinks. It was all way above me and I was nervous as hell when I read that sex scene. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters/ locations etc from the series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic or any of the rights.**

**A/N: None of the story will be based on Titanic. I needed a film that would have been difficult to film. However, I am not using the storyline. Just the filming ideas and the title of the film. **

**Please review! All reviews help to encourage me to write more.**

**A massive thank you to llcoolk95 and KrazyKreative, who helped edit this chapter.**

**xxx Red as a Rose xxx**


	3. Preparations

Hey guys,

I had a really good turn out for the last chapter. Thank you so much for the support. Especially all those who reviewed:

**singingcaro**, **snowystar2**, **bookworm2468**, **teamedward6011**, **thedomain**, **Swool**, **xx It was Her xx** and **EdWaRd33**.

I have been posting a chapter once every two weeks. There is a reason. I will start posting my next story in about two weeks. So its to get into a routine of posting a new chapter for each story every other week.

If you have any ideas or suggestions to improve the story, then please feel free to PM me.

They will know that my spelling and grammar have always been under question. I try to make sure that everything is ok before I post it. However, I do have a beta's to help me. So a massive thank you to **llcoolk95**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters/ locations etc from the series.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic or any of the rights.**

* * *

Chapter 3-

Preparations

From my bedroom I heard the doorbell ring. My eyes snapped towards my clock. It was exactly twelve o'clock. Did this guy ever run late? I pulled off my towel before pulling on a pair red skinny jeans and a black top as fast as I could.

"Bella! Edward is here."

"Yea I gathered. I'll be down in a minute." I yelled while pulling a brush through my hair. It was situations like this that I was glad I never wore make up.

Eventually deeming myself presentable, I made my way downstairs. Edward was in the living room, currently standing in front of the fire place looking at the pictures on top of it. He must have been interested in what he was looking at because he didn't hear my descent down the stairs.

Once my feet hit the floor, Angela appeared at my side. She handed me my script and a glass of water before turning and admiring the back of Edward.

"I swear he gets hotter every time I see him." She whispered.

"I know!" I whispered back. My eyes never leaving him. I still found it hard to believe that there was a Hollywood star standing in my living room.

"Well I'll leave you to it." She whispered back before giving me a firm shove forward. I'm going to seriously hurt her.

I took a deep breath before walking into the living room. Finally Edward tore his eyes away from my photos, smiling at my approach.

"Hey Bella."

"Edward." I nodded smiling back, it was impossible not to. "Enjoying the view."

"Very. Who's the woman in this photo?" I walked forward until I was standing next to him. Our shoulders brushing against each other.

"That's my mum." I said with admiration in my voice. I really missed her.

"She looks like you."

"That's the only similarity we share. My mum has a relaxed outlook on life." I said imaging how crazy my mum could be.

"She sounds lovely." Edward smiled before moving onto the next photo. It was of Angela and I at the premiere of Winter's End.

"You look beautiful." Was all he said.

I blushed deeply. Even I could feel the heat radiating off my face. I cleared my throat trying to dislodge the lump that had appeared in there. So much for playing it cool.

"Should we get started?"

"Yes of course. It's a nice day, do you mind if we sit outside."

"No of course not." I smiled before turning round and walking towards the back doors. I was very aware of his presence behind me as I slid open the back doors and stepped out into the garden. He was right, it was a lovely day. It was always sunny in Los Angeles but today felt different.

I sat down on the swing seat as Edward sat next to me.

We worked through the last part of the script. The whole end part of the script was making me nervous. I had no idea if I could portray the emotion that would be needed to play my character. She had been through a hell of a lot for someone who was only nineteen. However, the scripts were the only source of information both Edward and I had.

Everything about this project was top secret. So secret that even the actors had limited information about the film. Edward and I weren't even sure when official filming would start. All we were told is that when something needed to be done involving us, Carlisle would contact us.

As Edward and I were running through some lines, his phone started ringing. He pulled his phone from his jacket and looked at the screen.

"It's Carlisle."

"Oh." Was the only word that managed to pop out of my mouth. Carlisle calling meant that he had something important to tell us and I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"Yes…what does that mean…Yeah she is here, we're just rehearsing a little…Yeah of course hold on." Edward pulled the phone away from his ear, hit a button then laid it chair between us.

"Go ahead Carlisle."

"Hello Bella. How are you?" I'm guessing he wanted to talk to us both at the same time.

"I'm good Carlisle, you?"

"I'm well. How is everything going?"

"We've been breaking down the script and doing a little bit of rehearsing between the two of us. Things are going good. Edward has been an amazing help." I smiled toward Edward as I explained our progress to Carlisle.

"Bella is doing remarkably well Carlisle." Edward returned the compliment.

"It's good to hear you two are getting on so well. The chemistry between the two of you will be a crucial part of the project." You could hear the smile in his voice. "I have some great news."

"Really?" Something about the way he said that made me feel really nervous.

"Yes! Some incredible news!"

"What's the news Carlisle?" Edward said rolling his eyes. Carlisle laughed lightly before finally telling us what he was talking about.

"Pre-production is completed. I just spent the last two weeks filming all the scenery and underwater shots for the film. So basically filming is ready to go into progress." It was impossible to miss the excitement in his voice. However, excitement was not the emotion running through me right now. I was currently finding it very hard to breathe. A thin layer of sweat was covering my skin.

"Breathe Bella." Edward's voice broke through my emotional state. I was aware that my lungs were begging for air. I forced myself to take a gulp of air. Edward said nothing. He watched me for a few seconds before picking up my glass of and giving it to me.

"Drink this Bella." I took the glass without arguing and drank deeply. Why was I acting like this? I knew this would happen soon. After a few minutes my heart rate and breathing returned to normal. The worried look finally disappeared from Edward face.

"You okay?" He asked, taking my hand. The same electrical current ran through my hand and into my body.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Sorry about that." I said smiling a small smile towards Edward.

"Everything ok?" I had forgotten about Carlisle.

"Yeah everything is good." Edward answered for us, squeezing my hand.

"Good. Ok filming will start in a week. You will both be driving to the airport and put on a plane. It will take you to where filming will take place."

"Where might that be Carlisle?" Edward asked trying to probe some more information out of our super secretive director.

"You'll find out when you get there." He laughed.

"Is all this necessary? You're not even going to tell your leading actors where we are going?" Carlisle Cullen used to be more relaxed on his project development but a few years ago someone hacked into some computer and downloaded every single piece of information about his next project. Ever since then Carlisle's projects are always top secret.

"It's all necessary Bella. Trust me."

"Do we need to bring anything with us?" I shrugged. He was an amazing director for a reason.

"Your scripts and a positive attitude is all I require."

"I think I can manage that."

"However, in order for filming to start you need to measured and fitted for you costumes Bella." Carlisle said as a matter of fact.

Costumes. I hadn't thought of that. This Script was set in 1912. Therefore it would require a lot of costumes from the era. Not exactly clothing you can find in Chanel.

"What are we going to do? I hadn't thought of that." Panic was rising within me. How were we going to find a whole load of costumes from 1912, in only a week?

"Bella calm down. Carlisle works with the same designers for every film. You've heard of Alice Whitlock right?"

"Of course. Who hasn't?" Alice Whitlock was a designer. Every single item of clothing she designed was unique and hand made. She never made two of the same thing. Everyone wanted something designed and made by her.

"Well, Alice will be in charge of costume design. She would like to meet with you Bella to get your measurements and any other required information." Carlisle informed me.

Alice Whitlock wanted to meet with me. Alice was designing my costumes for the film. I suddenly felt very light headed. This was all happening so fast. I was starting to get really nervous again. Sensing my distress Edward squeezed my hand in support.

"What about Edward?"

"I've worked with Alice on almost every one of my films. I think it's safe to say she already has my measurements." Edward laughed.

"Oh, okay then." My heart deflated slightly. I'm not sure if I could do this on my own. I really wanted him to come with me. Edward was looking at me with a curious look.

"If you like Bella, I would be more than happy to accompany you to meet Alice. I mean only if you want me to." Please don't tell me is he is psychic.

"Please." I felt myself blushing for the second time today. But no matter how embarrassed I was not about to turn down his offer.

"Of course Bella. Alice is a close friend of mine. If it's easier I'll have her come to us." This guy was amazing.

"Thank you Edward." I let out a deep breath.

"Ok well now that's all sorted. I have to go now but I will be in contact in a few days ok? Bye."

"Bye Carlisle." Edward and I said in unison before the phone went silent.

"I wasn't expecting that."

"Everything is going to be fine Bella. I promise. We're all here to help you." Edward's voice held the seal of promise.

"Thank you Edward." I felt privileged that I had someone around me who was willing to support and help through this. Edward gave my hand on last squeeze before letting go and picking up his phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Alice."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

I was currently sitting on the plush cream sofa in Edward's living room. This house was extraordinary.

However, no matter how lovely the house was, it wouldn't take my mind of the nauseous feeling in my stomach. It had refused to go away ever since Carlisle's phone call yesterday. I was on edge, always fiddling with something, currently a pen.

I have no idea how long I had been sitting there, staring into space and flipping a pen around, but eventually I felt soft hands remove the pen from my hands and put it on the table. Edward cupped my cheek, forcing me to look him in the eye. Just as he looked into my eyes the door bell rang.

"Clam down. Everything will be fine. Okay? Don't get so worked up." His eyes were staring deep into mine, for a second I completely forgot my worry.

"Okay." I smiled back slightly as Edward got up to answer the door. Everything was going to be alright. I don't understand why I was so nervous. I had been through many costume fittings before. Admittedly I had never been fully fitted for a film. I assume that along with the rest of this film, a lot of money was being pumped into the costume department.

"EDWARD!" a very loud, high pitch squealing brought me out of my day dream. I turned from my position on the sofa to see Edward holding onto a woman, scared he would drop her.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Ally." Edward laughed, slowly placing Alice back on her feet and closing the front door. "How have you been?"

"I've been amazing. I cannot wait to for this film to start filming. You should see some of the costumes I've made Edward. It's going to be so exciting!"

"I agree Ally." He agreed with her before looking directly at me. "It will be amazing." It was impossible not smile back at him and as soon as his smile hit me I was blushing again.

Alice's eyes flew to me. They held curiosity and happiness.

Alice was stunning. She had short, black hair and hazel eyes. She was small, only about 5'1 but just by looking at her I could tell she was one of those people who was always full of energy.

Eventually she broke the silence by walking further into the living room.

"Hey, you must be Isabella. I'm Alice." Alice pulled me into a tight hug. I looked at Edward in shock. He just shook his head and smiled.

"Alice? Don't over whelm her."

"What, Isabella doesn't mind, do you Isabella?"

"Bella. I like to be called Bella."

"See we're going to be great friends."

"Can I get you a drink Ally?" Edward said, trying to make me feel more at ease.

"Yes please. Coffee is good." Alice said to Edward as she began pushing the coffee table up against the wall. With one last smirk in Alice's direction Edward walked off to get her drink.

"Stand up for me Bella." I did as I was told. Standing up from the sofa on my shaky legs.

Alice took my hand and lead me into the middle of the room.

"Just stand there, hands by your sides."

I watched as Alice circled me, her eyes analysing my body, my hair, everything. Normally this sort of attention would make me feel self-conscious. However, I felt at ease. Alice wasn't judging, she was assessing me.

Finally after a few minutes of silence, Alice looked up at me and smiled.

"You have a really good figure. I can work with that." She smiled. "I'll be back in a minute. I left my stuff in the car."

Just after Alice danced out of the door, Edward returned to the room with her coffee.

"Where's trouble gone?"

"She left something in her car."

"I told you there was nothing to worry about. Alice is lovely. Crazy but lovely. I sure you two will get along amazingly well. Just a word of warning, never go shopping with her." He shuddered remembering some memory. I found myself laughing at his expense but he was right. I got worked up for nothing.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked as she danced back into the room, placing a large folder on top of the coffee table.

"Edward was just telling me never to go shopping with you."

"Ignore him Bella. He doesn't know what his talking about. I have to take you shopping sometime." Her voice held the seal of approval. I just wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Anyway we can discuss personal shopping another time. Right now I can't wait to show you what I have designed for your character." By the end of her sentence she was talking in a high pitched squeal.

For hours Alice showed me endless designs and fabrics. They were all out of this world. The film was set in 1912. Therefore all of my costumes were dresses that were all elegant, extravagant and looked expensive.

"They all look incredible Alice. You must have spent so much time on them."

"Thank you Bella. I've been designing and making costumes for this film for two years. Almost every costume is complete. I only have yours left to do."

"Isn't that going to take a while?" I asked unsure. I was unfamiliar with this. On all my other movies the costume department (which consisted of about two people) would just go out and buy the costumes for each character. This was the first time I was getting every single costume handmade exclusively for me.

"No. Not at all Bella." Alice's smiled at my lack of knowledge. "I have a hundreds of people at my command, they all be made in no time. They will be ready before you need them" I smiled a massive smile. I really liked Alice. She looked so cute on the outside but she was clearly a force to be reckoned with. Even with all the money she has, she was so down to earth. It was refreshing. The three of us talked for hours and not once did I feel out of place or uncomfortable.

Maybe this film wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters/ locations etc from the series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic or any of the rights.**

**A/N: None of the story will be based on Titanic. I needed a film that would have been difficult to film. However, I am not using the storyline. Just the filming ideas and the title of the film. **

**Please review! All reviews help to encourage me to write more.**

**A massive thank you to llcoolk95, who helped edit this chapter.**

**xxx Red as a Rose xxx**


	4. Where did that come from?

Hey everyone,

I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I have some amazing followers so thank you to:

**teamedward6011**, **xoLove**,** singingcaro**, **thedomain**,** Swool**, and **Matthias Stormcrow**.

If you have any ideas or suggestions to improve the story, then please feel free to PM me.

They will know that my spelling and grammar have always been under question. I try to make sure that everything is ok before I post it. However, I do have a beta's to help me. So a massive thank you to **llcoolk95**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters/ locations etc from the series.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic or any of the rights.**

* * *

Chapter Four-

Where did that come from?

"IN COMING!" I managed to jump out of the way as my suitcase came flying down the stairs and landed at the feet of the driver. The shock was evident on his face. Clearly he had never encountered someone like Angela before. I smiled apologetically as he picked up the suitcase and walked outside.

I sighed heavily as Angela's heel clicked down the stairs. Looks like I was going to have to tip that poor guy heavily. I waited for Ange to get down the stairs before telling her what affect her little stunt just had.

"You know when I asked for a little help with my suitcase? That is not what I had in mind. You nearly gave the poor driver a heart attack." I scolded Angela as she picked up her travel bag.

"Well it worked didn't it? The suitcase is now in the car where it needs to be, instead of upstairs where it was no use to anyone. How it got down the stairs is irrelevant." I just shook my head at her. She was unbelievable.

"Come on. We're going to be late." She picked up her laptop before walking out of the door. I sighed deeply again. This would be the last time in my house for a while. I grabbed my travel bag before following Angela out of the front door and jumping into the waiting car.

I relaxed into the comfortable leather seat of the car as Angela talked away on her phone. As I watched the world flash by, I began to think about what was coming.

Tomorrow was the first official day of the project. I would be doing a lot of rehearsals for the next few weeks. Not to mention costume fittings and screen tests. It was finally here. Only now was I actually starting to think about what I had signed up for. This was getting silly. I was fully aware of what I had signed up for. It was only when I had time alone with my thoughts that I started to worry. In all truth I was scared. Seriously scared. Never having done anything like this before was my main concern. I wasn't sure what to expect. I had no idea how any of this worked.

My whole body felt like it was constantly tense from the stress.

"Here." Angela said handing me a plain white envelope.

"What is this?" Flipping the envelope over.

"It's an envelope." I just glared at her. "Open it and it will tell us where we are going."

Oh yeah, I had forgotten I didn't actually know where I was going. I actually didn't feel nervous to find out such a vital piece of information. I ripped paper and pulled out a small piece of card. The only words printed on the card were Rosarito, Mexico.

That was new. I had never filmed a film in Mexico before. I wasn't even aware that there was filming locations in Mexico.

"AHHHH!" I flinched and covered my ears. "I've always wanted to go to Mexico."

I just rolled my eyes at her before going back to imagining my up coming doom.

"Oh my gosh." Angela voice brought me out of my daydream. she was looking at something outside my window. Standing outside the airport was a very large group of people. At first I thought they were protesters but after a longer glance I saw that everyone of them had a camera. Paparazzi. I rolled my eyes, what a career choice.

"What do you think they're here for?" Angela asked, leaning out of her seat to get a better look at the occurring events.

"I have no idea." I said taking my eyes off the extremely large group of paparazzi. I was never interested in gossip and fashion so this sort of thing held nothing for me and it never would. It was not something I would need to worry about.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

As I stepped out the car my life flashed before my eyes. I heard someone scream my name and the next thing I knew I was surrounded by flashing cameras and people asking me endless question. Instinctively, my hand shot up to protect my face, I was being pushed and shoved in all directions. Completely unaware of where I was going. Someone shoved me from behind, automatically I threw my hands out to cushion my fall, bracing myself for the oncoming impact. However, it never came. Instead I felt a set of strong, muscled arms wrap around my waist, before yanking me back into a standing position.

"I've got you." A soft, warm but tense voice whispered into my ear. "Keep your head down and don't let go of me Bella."

The guy in question kept his arms tight around me as I tried to keep a hold on his arm. Whoever this was knew my name, but I didn't really give it a second thought. The screaming and flashing had increased, probably due to the fact that I had almost face planted the floor. My eyes ran over the group surrounding me.

The cameras were continuously flickering, half of these people wouldn't even be getting a clear picture. I felt my mysterious stranger tighten their hold me, practically pushing me into them, shielding me. I should have been worried about who currently had their arms around me but whoever they were they were pushing and pulling me through this crowd, so there was no way I was going to fight them. Instead I pressed myself into their chest and closed my eyes. This was all to much to handle. I gripped onto whoever was helping me.

"This way." I heard a different male voice close by but I didn't raise my head to see who it was. It was a smooth, calm voice. I felt the pace I was walking at increase slightly.

"MOVE BACK!" He shouted as he practically carried me through the mob. His voice was no longer warm and soft; now it was heavy, strong and full of authority. I didn't look up from his chest but in my head I imagined a lot of people moving out the way. Seconds later, I heard the sound of doors closing and then I heard nothing. The screaming had gone. The only noise was my erratic breathing. I was shaking.

I guessed that we had made it inside. I must say for someone who wasn't keen on flying I had never been so happy to be in an airport. That had never happened before, where had all that even come from?

" They're not allowed on the premises. Are you okay Miss Swan?" The second male voice asked. I looked up from my hiding place. I locked eyes with a set of bright blue eyes. He was hot. Seriously hot. I nodded my head to answer his question, not trusting my voice. He wasn't quite Edward but he was definitely something to look at. That thought flew from my mind the second he replied to my nodding.

"Good." He smiled at me. I swallowed a lump in my throat and whimpered ever so slightly. I thought it was a silent noise but it obviously wasn't. The guy whose arms I was still gripping onto was laughing ever so lightly. Busted!

Sighing, I looked up at the guy who had jumped into press pile and pulled me out. He was actually cute. He had brown eyes and a seriously big build. I could feel his muscles through his suit jacket, I was impressed. He must work out.

"Thank you so much." My voice was shaking just as much as the rest of me but the gratitude was evident in my voice. I actually sounded a little pathetic.

"You're welcome Bells. I'm Emmett." He replied, a massive smile on his face. I smiled back before finally releasing my grip on his arm, and standing up straight. " The 'seriously hot guy' over there is Chase.

I felt massive amounts of heat rushing to my face. Please tell me I didn't say that out loud. Judging by the look on both Emmett and Chase's face: Yes I had spoken out loud.

"Thank you Chase." I said just above a whisper, all the while hoping the ground would open up.

"You're more than welcome ma'am" His voice really was amazing.

"Bella." I corrected him. "I like to be called Bella."

"Are you alright Bella?" Angela appeared at my side. Her hair was a little messy and her face a little pale. I had completely forgotten to check and see if Angela was okay.

"Yes. I'm okay. You?" She seemed a little wired to me. Her eyes were bright and wide. Plus she was gripping my arm with a lot of force.

"Well my hair didn't make it and I almost lost a shoe. But other than that I'm good." She smiled in relief before holding out my bag that I dropped while being ambushed. I was in so much shock I never even thought to pick up my bag.

"Ah, thanks. This is why I love you."

"I know." She glanced at her watch. "We're going to miss our flight."

"This way ma'am. We'll take you to the check in desk. I think it would be wise for us to stay with you until you board your plane." Would that mean I get to admire him a little more?

"That would be great." I said a little to eager. This caused Emmett to burst out laughing and Angela to roll her eyes.

"Bella really? There's a time and place." I just smiled shyly at her. She was one to talk. How many times did I have to pull her away from guys, while all she did was stand there and stare at them? As if reading my mind she blushed slightly before turning her attention back to Chase,

"Lead on then. We have to catch this flight."

Chase nodded before walking down the hall, Angela walking just behind him. I was walking a step behind Angela and Emmett was behind me. This was so surreal. I never dreamed I would have to be walked through airport by security because someone might try and jump me. What was happening to the world?

True to their word Chase and Emmett never left my side as I went through check in and airport security. I was glad that they didn't. Some of the paps had taken the risk. I found myself clinging onto Emmett for the second time today, attempting to hide my face and not lose my bag.

They left us once we were literally on the plane.

"You'll be okay from here Bells." Emmett shouted over the noise of the runway and the plane.

"How do you know my name?" I had let it slide several times but now it was bugging me that he knew my name. Instead of answering me just winked and smiled.

"That would be telling." I was just about to say something rather sarcastic back but was interrupted by an hostess from the plane.

"Ma'am, we are getting ready to leave. You need to get on the plane."

"I'm coming." I shouted back before turning my back to Emmett and Chase. "Thank you again. I'll see you around.

I turned and ran up the stairs. As soon as got to the top I heard Emmett again.

"Oh you'll see us sooner than that Bella." His voice sounded cocky and amused.

"What does that mean?" I shouted back but the doors to aircraft were closing.

Letting out a frustrated noise I sat in my seat next to Angela.

"Well that was fun."

"If that's your idea of fun, then you need help Ange." She laughed lightly at my frustration.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman. Welcome aboard this non-stop flight to Mexico..." I tuned out the airlessness. Instead I closed my eyes and letting my head rest against the seat.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"I still think you should have worn that black dress." I rolled my eyes at Angela.

"Yes I know you do. You have told me three times." I said, fluffing my hair in the mirror.

"Well if you heard me, then maybe you should change out of those jeans and put the dress on. It would look so much better. So much more dressy."

"I'm wearing heels aren't I? That makes the whole outfit dressier." I have no idea if heels actually did that. I was just grabbing at straws here. " Plus I've had such a stressful day, so I decided that I'm allowed to dress with slight comfort in mind."

I watched in the mirror as Angela's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Whatever. Just hurry up." She said in a hard voice before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

I giggled silently at her. She really needs to learn to relax a little. I stood from my dressing table and walked to stand at the huge window. This hotel was something else. Carlisle had spared no expense when it came to the comfort of his actors. This was on of those luxury hotels that consisted on marbles and expensive looking crystal. My room itself was not only a bedroom but a lounge, kitchen, bedroom and bathroom all in one. It was huge and unnecessary. However, the view was amazing. Watching the flickering lights of the city allowed me to reflect on my day. The morning had started off bad, but the flight was smooth and my mood improved when we arrived at the hotel. We were greeted with champagne and chocolates, promised tight and efficient security and told that Carlisle was expecting us to attend a casting dinner at 8 o'clock. This would be the first time all the cast would be in the same room. It would be the first time to find out who I was actually working with.

I heard Ange exit the bathroom. I guess she had calmed down enough to be seen in public.

"Let's go Bells." I turned away from the view and followed Ange.

At 8 o'clock exactly I found myself standing in the luxury lift starring at the crystal chandelier and trying to calm my heart beat. In about thirty seconds I would finally be meeting the rest of the cast and crew.

I walked down the corridor to a set of double doors. When they saw us, two guys dressed in suits opened the doors, allowing us entry.

Carlisle had really out done himself on the secrecy. The only person I was aware that was on the project was Edward. My guess was that the only reason I knew that was because he was the other lead. It was important for us to rehearse. I was shocked by how many face I recognized. How had he kept this many famous faces secret?

"Bella. It's good to see you." Speak of the devil. Carlisle walked up to me pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back.

"It's good to see you to." I looked around the room once again. "How do you do it?"

He didn't answer but instead smiled and changed the subject.

"Bella, This is Esme, my wife" He introduced the beautiful, slender, caramel haired women. "She will be playing the role of you mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella. I've heard so much about you."

"Thank you so much Esme. It's lovely to meet you too. I can't wait to work with you" I said shaking her hand. Obviously I knew who Esme Cullen was. I just never guessed she would be playing the role of my mother.

"Likewise Bella." She was a lovely woman. I suddenly felt a flash of hope. If everyone was similar or like Esme, I might just be able to do this. However, Carlisle's next action made me want to board the next plane back to LA.

"Ladies and Gentleman. May I have your attention please." The whole room went silent. Everyone turned to look at Carlisle. " I would like to make a quick announcement. I would like to welcome you all to Titanic. I'm sure it will be full of highs and lows and we will all learn and develop. I would also like to welcome Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen who will be taking the leading roles in the film. So lets all raise a glass to Edward and Isabella."

Kill me now! I ducked my head as an intense blush covered my face and neck. As people called out mine and Edwards name. I was going to kill him.

"The hard work starts tomorrow so for tonight we party."

"Hell Yeah!" Someone shouted from the crowd, before everyone went back to drinking and dancing. I finally looked up at Carlisle.

"Well we will catch up later Bells. Please feel free to walk around. Introduce yourself."

"Thanks Carlisle." I said before he smiled and pulled Esme further into the crowd.

I made my way over to the bar and threw back a glass of champagne before picking up another. What a day! I was just about to drink my next glass when I felt someone behind me.

"Hello again Bella." I felt someone whisper in my ear. I knew that voice. I turned slowly to face the guy talking to me.

"Hello Chase." I shouldn't help but smile at him. He was dressed in a black suit. He looked amazing. An ear piece was situated in his ear. So I guess he isn't a security guard. If he wasn't security then that meant one thing.

"You're a bodyguard? I thought you were airport security." Chase smiled at me. His smile was enough to increase my heart rate.

"I can understand why you may think that. But I promise I'm not airport security."

"Then why were you at the airport? Why did you help me?"

"Edward."

"Edward?" I was confused by his answer but slowly it clicked into place. "You're Edward's bodyguard."

"Yes we are and we were there under Edwards orders." He said amused.

"Why?" I was just confused now. I looked towards Edward, who was now making his way over to us. Emmett was walking just behind him.

" I think you should ask him yourself Bella." Chase smiled at me knowingly just as Edward and Emmett joined us.

"HEY BELLA!" Emmett picked me in a tight hug, squeezing me tightly. I laughed at his behaviour. "I told you I would see you again soon."

"Yes you did Emmett." I said as he put me back on my feet. However, my attention was on the god standing next to him. I had been admiring Chase all day but now with him standing next to Edward, he didn't even compare. As soon as those green eyes locked with mine all my attention was focused on him.

"Hello Bella." Edward said with a massive smile on his face.

"Edward." I managed to get out in a stutter, while my face started to burn. This is just getting pathetic. To make matters worse Emmett- who didn't seem like one to hold back- started laughing again.

"I love this girl." Emmett said hitting Edward on the back.

"Bella, I'm sure you have met Chase and my other body guard Emmett." I smiled up at Edward, my embarrassment becoming unimportant.

"Indeed I have." I smiled.

"I'll see you around Bella. Edward." From the corner of my eye I saw Chase and Emmett leave. However, I was unable to take my eyes off the man standing in front of me.

"Sorry about them. They take some getting used to."

"No it's fine." I broke away from his gaze. My eyes were turning back to the crowd. My eyes landed another famous face. Jacob Black. He was stuffed into a corner, in deep conversation with Esme and Carlisle.

"Seriously how does he do it?"

"Carlisle? I used to ask myself that question Bella. In the end it's best not question how he does stuff like this. You'll drive yourself insane trying to work it out." I laughed gently. I could actually believe that.

"Trust me when I say you're in for a fun ride with this project. Some of the most random stuff will happened and people you never knew existed will just appear."

The last part of his sentence reminded me of Chase and Emmett and how they just appeared out of nowhere.

"Why were Emmett and Chase at the airport? If they're your bodyguards shouldn't they be with you?"

"He told you that huh?" There was a slight nervous edge to his voice. I hope I wasn't over stepping a line.

"He said you told him to stay there for me."

"I did." Edward ran his hands through his hair. Leaving it in a bigger disarray then it was before.

"Why?" Was the only word to escape my mouth even though my mind was a jumbled mess. I watched him as he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"I arrived at the airport an hour before you and they were everywhere. I practically fought my way into the airport. I asked Chase and Emmett to stay and make sure that you got through safely. I know you don't have a security team." He was talking so fast it was difficult to catch all the words. He was embarrassed by something. I decided to let the subject drop for now. If truth be told I was feeling a little over whelmed. He was trying to look after me. I felt a lump rise in my throat.

"Thank you." I said back but keeping my eyes fixed on the crowd in front of me.

"You're welcome Bella."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters/ locations etc from the series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic or any of the rights.**

**A/N: None of the story will be based on Titanic. I needed a film that would have been difficult to film. However, I am not using the storyline. Just the filming ideas and the title of the film. **

**Please review! All reviews help to encourage me to write more.**

**A massive thank you to llcoolk95, who helped edit this chapter.**

**xxx Red as a Rose xxx**


	5. Rehearsals

Hey everyone,

What a week. It was my birthday on Monday, Plus I did a skydive for charity on Wednesday, plus I started to post the sequel to one of my other stories. Busy week but I've loved everything!

I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I have some amazing followers so thank you to:

**teamedward6011, Just4Me, EdwardBellaRenesmeCullen, Maha11, xoLove, cullengirl08, Matthias Stormcrow and a guest review.**

If you have any ideas or suggestions to improve the story, then please feel free to PM me.

They will know that my spelling and grammar have always been under question. I try to make sure that everything is ok before I post it. However, I do have a beta's to help me. So a massive thank you to **llcoolk95**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters/ locations etc from the series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic or any of the rights.**

* * *

Chapter 5-

Rehearsals

I was tired. So very tired. Not only that but there was a pounding in my head like the blaring of a car alarm. My mouth was dry like I had just eaten sand and my limbs felt heavy. Given all of my current symptoms I came to one conclusion. I was hungover.

As hangovers go, this one felt pretty bad. I tried to move my legs to stand but they were unresponsive. Instead, I pushed myself onto my elbows; that was a bad move. The whole room spun and I suddenly felt very sick. I allowed the strength to disappear from my arms, causing me to flop back onto my pillow. I clamped my eyes shut, waiting for the room to stop spinning and willing myself not to throw up. As I lay there waiting for the nauseous feeling to pass, I ran through the events leading up to my current situation. I remembered talking to Edward for a few hours. He introduced me to endless people who I would get to work with during the project. Then Alice showed up 'fashionably late' as she called it. That's when the party really started and my memory became a little hazy. I do remember a constant flow of champagne and dancing. In fact, at one point I think Ange was dancing on a table. Carlisle Cullen knew how to party.

I giggled before opening my eyes. The room had come to a stand still, so I made another attempt to move. I hauled myself out of my bed and stumbled into the bathroom. I ran my mouth under the tap, swallowing two pain killers before finally looking at myself in the mirror. I looked like death. The only thing worse than a hangover was actually looking like you had a hangover. To top it off, today was my screen test. I groaned at that realisation, I brushed my teeth before jumping into the shower, the hot water washing away the traces of last night while relaxing my muscles. It also cleared my head slightly allowing the doubt, nervousness and fear I had kept at bay to settle into me. I shook my head trying to dislodge the feeling. It was normal to feel a little weird before starting a new film. I washed my hair before climbing out of the shower. I dressed in jeans, a hoddie and converses. There was no point dressing myself properly, I wouldn't be staying in my own clothing. As I yanked a comb through my hair, Angela opened my bedroom door. She was dressed in similar attire and she looked like a zombie. Angela had always been a glamorous person so I had to admit it made me feel a little better that she look worse than me. I raised an eyebrow at her but she beat me to the punch.

"Do not say a word Isabella." I laughed silently, she just glared. "Are you ready? Let's go."

I grabbed my bag before following my lively assistant out of the hotel and into a black Range Rover with shaded windows. These cars always reminded me of drug dealers. The whole concept of having shaded windows made me think that whoever was in them had something to hide. I rested my head against the cream coloured leather and watched as Mexico flashed by the window. I had no idea where this studio was, I had never heard of it before. However, the closer we got our destination the more nervous I was becoming. I think it was safe to say the nauseous feeling in my stomach wasn't due to my hangover.

I bit down on my lip, trying to push down the feelings of extreme anxiety. What would today hold? What would I be doing today? Just how was I going to do today? Would the other actors like me? Would I make a fool of myself? Oh gosh please don't let me make a fool of myself.

"We're here Bells." I heard Ange say softly. Slowly I lifted my head to look at my surroundings. We had driven up to a set of heavy looking black gates, with some form of spikes on the top. There were numerous men, dressed in black standing outside the gates. They all seemed to be carrying guns. Was this much security needed? The car came to a stop at the gate just as one of the security guards looked in throw the window.

"Tom." I heard the driver say to the security guard.

"Morning, Steve." He looked into the back of the car. Once he saw Ange and me he smiled and nodded towards us.

"Good morning ma'am."

"Morning." Ange said back softly, wincing at the sound. At least she managed to say something. All I could manage was a grimace.

"Good luck Miss Swan." He said before stepping away from the car and allowing us to drive through the gates.

This place was huge. There were buildings everywhere, I had no idea what was in them but was curious to find out. There were loads of people walking around, all looking like they were specifically assigned to do something and were determined to complete their task. Nobody was smiling. I signed letting out a shaky breath as the car stopped.

"You okay?" Angela asked, sensing my distress. I didn't reply and I didn't need to. One of the best things about having my PA as my closets friend was that she knew how I was feeling, without me say anything. She shuffled closer to me and wrapped her arm around me. I rested my head on her shoulder, allowing her comfort.

"You'll do fine Bella. You will be amazing. Everything will be okay, I promise." I wanted to believe her. I wanted to believe everything would be okay. Someone knocked lightly on the window. I didn't move my head but Ange did. "Come on. Let's do this."

Angela's arms tightened around me before she let go and got out the car. I followed after her, my converses hitting the concrete.

In front of us stood a young women, around my age. She had dark brown, curly hair and blue eyes. She was dressed smartly in black trousers, a blue shirt and black pumps. She smiled before holding out her hand. I lifted a shaking hand to grip hers.

"Welcome miss Swan. I'm Jessica Stanley. I'll be your runner for this film." She said shaking my hand. She's my runner? I had my own runner? I guess that meant I would be spending a lot of time with her. Good thing she seemed nice enough.

"Bella. Call me Bella." I said letting go of her hand. My voice was still shaking with nerves.

"Very well." She said shaking Angela's hand.

"Angela Webber. I'm Bella's assistant." She said in a professional voice. Jessica just smiled.

"Welcome to you both. If you'll follow me I'll show you to your dressing room." Jess smiled before turning and walking into a big building. Angela stepped into line with Jessica as she walked into the building, the two of them talking about who knows what. I walked behind them, keeping silent and trying not to throw up.

We walked into the building, through a pristine foyer before climbing into a lift and ascending to the fourth floor. As soon as the doors opened Jessica walked down a corridor, Angela and I following behind.

"This is the main building. In here you have the hair, make up, costume, special effects and the art departments. As well as the canteen- which is on level one- and most of the dressing rooms for the actors." Jessica said before opening a door that lead onto another corridor. This one had numerous doors leading onto rooms. Jessica came to a stop in front of the first door. "This is you."

A door had never made me feel sick before. It was a plain white door with a name plate on it. A plate with my name on it. I placed my shaky hands on the door- just below the plate- and pushed. I don't know what I was expecting but I actually sighed in relief when I got inside. The walls were painted blue with a cream coloured carpet on the floor. A cream sofa sat against the wall opposite a large window. There were a TV and computer pushed against the far wall. A small kitchenette was separated from the living part of the room. There was another door just left of the kitchen which I guessed was a toilet room. I smiled, settling my bag down on the sofa. At least this was was simple.

"Is everything okay with the room?" Jessica asked searching through her folder and pulling out a small pile of paper.

"Yes. Everything is perfect. Thank you." I doubted she was even really listening.

"Good." She said looking up from her folder. She handed me the pile of paper. "Here is a map of this building and the out buildings. It will let you know where everything is. Here is your schedule for today. You'll get these daily. I'll be back at nine o'clock to take you to your first appointment. Okay?"

"Okay." I said nodding.

"Good. Angela let's go." She said before leaving the room.

"Wait. Where are you going?" She can't leave me.

"A quick meeting. I'll be back soon. Just relax." Ange smiled in a reassuring way. I nodded as she walked out of my dressing room.

I sat down on the sofa and looked through the papers I had been given. I studied the maps. The last thing I needed was to be walking around with a map in front of my face. According to the map all the out building were sets, currently being built. None of them were complete except one, a replica of the Titanic. It had never occurred to me how we were going to film scenes that were on the ship. I assumed it would involve a lot of CGI. Carlisle had said that he wanted to try something different. But I never dreamed it would be that different. I flipped to my schedule. Turns out I had a fair bit to do today. Only a small mount of filming to get me accustomed to how everything was going to work. I had appointments with the different departments and a one on one meeting with Carlisle. That was good I suppose. I felt a little of the stress disappear from my body.

My eyes flashed to the clock on the wall as there was gentle knock on the door. I take it Jessica was going to be one of those people who run specifically on time. I groaned.

"Come in."

My guest walked in and I couldn't help but smile. It wasn't who I thought it was.

"Morning Bells." She chirped looking me up and down.

"Good morning Alice." It was nice to see someone smile, someone who wasn't remotely stressed. It all seemed to just bounce off her. However, I questioned that thought when she opened her mouth.

"You look like death." She said bluntly. I couldn't help but grimace.

"Thanks." She smiled before jumping on the counter of the kitchenette.

"Let me guess. Hangover?" She laughed when I nodded.

"I don't know how you do it. You drank twice as much as me and you look incredible." She really did. Her skin was flawless, her hair shiny, the green dress and heels she wore highlighted her skin tone.

"Trust me. Once you've worked with Carlisle as long as I have you learn." I rolled my eyes. I don't think I could handle another night with Carlisle. I rubbed my hands over my face.

"You're scared as well aren't you?"

"A little." I admitted.

"I don't know why you're so worried. Everything is going to be fine."

I didn't respond. I just looked down at the sheet with my schedule on. My first stop today was hair and make up. Hopefully I can get through it all without damaging my career.

"Anyway. Come on, let's go or we're going to be late." Alice said jumping off my counter top.

"We? Where are we going?"

"I offered to escort you around today. I figured it would be better to be around someone you've met before." She said before walking out.

I grabbed my phone and followed Alice. We walked down the corridor and into the lift.

"The hair and make up departments are on the level below. As well as the costume department. I can't wait to show you your costumes. They are some of my best work, if I do say so myself." I rolled my eyes as she smirked.

"You know modesty is an attractive trait?" I said as the lift doors opened. Alice said nothing and just walked out of the lift.

"Come on. We shouldn't keep Rose waiting, she gets grumpy."

Who is Rose? I jogged to catch up with Alice. How she managed to walk so fast in those heels I will never know. We walked down a corridor and entered through a set of double doors with 'Hair and Make-up'. We walked down another corridor and stopped at a door. Just like my dressing room door, there was a name plate on it. This one read Rosalie Hale. Alice didn't bother knocking, she just pushed opened the door and walked in, me following in her wake.

Like the rest of the building everything in here was brand new and pristine white. There were two white swivel chairs sitting in front of two mirrors with light around the edges. Off the side there was every kind of hair product and hair equipment. The far wall was covered in photos and pictures of people with different hair styles.

"You must be Isabella." A strong authoritive voice grabbed my attention. My head turned towards the voice. The women in question was stunning. Tall, blonde, perfect figure. She was beautiful but had a serious attitude. I could tell from her posture and the fierce look on her face. She was seriously intimidating. When I didn't reply she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am." I shuttered out. Did I really just call her ma'am? She couldn't be much older than me. She must have had the same thought because her face split into a massive smile.

"There's no need for that. I'm Rosalie Hale. I'll be you hair and make up artist for the film." Even her voice was beautiful. I was finding it hard to believe that she wasn't an actress. With a face like that I expected her to be in front of the camera not behind one.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." She said politely before the fierce look reappeared on her face and she pointed towards one of the swivel chairs. "Now sit. I have work to do." I obeyed and jumped into the chair.

"Comfy?" Alice asked as she sat in the other chair and swiveled to face me. I nodded just as Rosalie started pulling a comb through my hair. My hair had always been naturally straight, and with it being the boring colour it was I had never taken much pride in my hair. Plus looking at Rosalie's hair in the mirror I felt even less appreciative of my hair.

"I washed it this morning." That was all I managed to say. Rosalie smiled at me through the mirror trying to reassure me.

"Good. You seem to have really healthy hair. That makes this a lot easier. Lean your head back." I leaned my head back onto some form of sink as she started to wash my hair again.

"Make what easier?" I was confused.

"Dying your hair." She was more focused on her task. Did she just say what I thought she did?

"We're doing what?"

"Dying your hair Bella." Alice replied to my question. I sat up in the chair, flicking water everywhere, much to the protests of Alice and Rosalie.

"Since when? I don't remember agreeing to this!" I shouted.

"You didn't know?" Alice asked in confusion. I just looked at her.

"I know my character had reddish hair in the script. It's just nobody told me I was would be dying my hair."

"Carlisle forgets things like that sometimes. Once he forgot to tell Tanya Denali that she would have to cut her hair off for the film." I giggled at Rosalie's comment.

"Do you want to talk to him?" Alice asked.

Why was I getting so upset. I just stated that I hated my hair. The colour, the length, everything. I was just pissed that nobody had told me. _Stop being such a child! It will grow out eventually!_

"No. It's fine."

"You want me to stop?" I just shook my head and laid back again.

Rosalie was amazing. I let her massage who knows what into my head. Changing my hair colour from brown to red. After she trimmed the ends before curling it into tight curls. She slim fingers twisted my hair into many different styles. After she finished each she took pictures. After my hair She moved onto make up. She brushed my face with all sorts of make before wiping it away and starting all over again. The whole time we talked about the numerous amounts of client Rosalie and Alice had. Both of them had some interesting stories. I had to admit I was a little intimidated by Rosalie at first but now I was really starting to like her. After three hour or so of playing a Barbie, Rosalie said she had finished.

"Red suits you." Alice said from behind me.

"You'll be wearing your hair curly for almost every scene. I have the pleasure of curling it every day. I'm going to leave it up. The make up is perfect." Rosalie told me. However, she had a huge smile on her face.

"It looks...good. I look good." I had never dyed my hair before so this was a massive change. However, I actually like it.

"You're lucky. Red is the hardest colour to fake effectively. It can easily turn bronze. I am bloody amazing." Rosalie stated, her smile getting even bigger. I rolled my eyes.

"And just as modest as Alice I see."

"Hey, if you've got it." Rosalie stated as a fact, while Alice nodded along with her.

"Whatever." I laughed at the two of them.

"Anyway. Enough of that. It's my turn to show off." Alice said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room. "You coming Rose?"

"Yeah why not." Rosalie said joining Alice by hauling me out of the room

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Ouch! Alice Please!" I breathed out. Tightening my hold on Rosalie's arms.

"I'm nearly there Bella." Alice wheezed out from behind me.

"I can't breathe." I said as Alice gave the strings one final tug.

"How do you think all those women in 1912 felt?" Rosalie grimaced as my nails dug into her arm.

"Beauty is pain Bella." Alice said as a matter of fact. "Step." I lifted my foot, carefully trying not to stand on the fabric. Alice pulled it up so I could put my arms through it before doing up the buttons on the back.

"I'm done now." I let go of Rosalie's arms and stood straight. I turned and looked in to the mirror. The dress was stunning. Unlike anything I had ever seen before. It was a peachy colour with some form of black sequin material on the top. My mouth was hanging open. I gently brushed my hands down the dress. So this is what 'Rose DeWitt Bukater' would look like.

"Every single one of those sequins was sown on by hand."

"How am I supposed to act in this?"

"Don't you like it?"

"It's amazing Alice. I meant it's so delicate. I don't want to rip it."

"We have three more identical ones just in case that happens." Alice smiled.

"You truly have out done yourself Alice."

"Thank you." She chirped.

"Is the corset necessary?" I may look beautiful but the tightness of the corset was killing me.

"Yes it is. Every single woman who goes in front of that camera will be wearing a corset. Including every single extra. You won't be the only one so get over it."

I groaned. I would so be having a word with Carlisle. Alice wasn't going to budge but he might.

"Anyway. Next one."

Alice forced me into eight more costumes. All of them were amazing. The time and dedication advocated to each and every detail was amazing. This is why Alice is a one in a kind designer.

"I think this one is going to need trimming at the bottom." Alice said before kneeling on the floor and sticking pins in it.

There was a small knock on the door. Seconds later someone walked in. Alice didn't even acknowledge him but I certainly did.

He nodded at Rosalie before looking at Alice's position on the floor. He laughed to himself before his eyes travelled up the dress and he realised it was me. His eyes widened slightly before shifting up and down me again. The way he was looking at me made me want to hide. I could feel the blush on my face. I shifted on the spot causing Alice to prick me with a pin.

"Keep still!"

"Sorry." I said looking down at her. It was nice to finally break eye contact with Edward. Her eyes narrowed at my now red face and she turned to see our visitor.

"Ah, that explains a lot. Hello Edward."

"Alice. Hello Bella."

"Hi" I whispered out, causing Rosalie to laugh. I just glared at her.

"You look beautiful." There was something in his voice that I couldn't recognize. Whatever it was it made me blush even more.

"Thanks, Alice and Rosalie got to me."

"You've always been beautiful Bella." My eyes widened slightly and he gulped.

"You alright there Eddy?" Rosalie asked from her seat. A massive smirk on her face.

"I'm fine Rosy. Just fine. I came to see if Bella wanted to start rehearsals early."

"That would be good. I'll need to change first." I said looking down at the yellow dress I was currently wearing.

"Oh course. I'll wait outside." He smiled before stumbling out of the room.

As soon as he was gone both Rose and Alice turned to me.

"Don't say anything!" They both started laughing. "Just get me out of this dress."

Thirty minutes later I found myself sitting on a desk chair in a room with Edward sitting opposite me. This was the scene where 'Jack' showed 'Rose' his drawings. I was nervous at first. After all this was the first time being in front of Carlisle while being filmed. As soon as the camera started rolling I felt myself completely relax into my role. I knew 'Rose' was young, elegant and sophisticated. With that in mind I spoke my lines with precision and feeling. Edward's returning lines flowing from him. I found it captivating.

"Cut!" Carlisle voice broke through our little bubble. "That was really good guys. I really feel the connection between you two. Well done. Now do it again."

Edward rolled his eyes but got back into position.

"Action."

We spent the rest of the day running through a number of different scenes. I hated rehearsals. They were the most annoying part of filming. They required so much energy and emotion but they weren't even relevant. Everything would have to be done again. Carlisle was relentless. If this was rehearsals I was interested to know what he would be like when we actually started filming. He seemed to become strict, unforgiving and a little rude when he was filming. I guess that was just the passion he felt for his job. Before I left for the day he told me that I should watch what I eat and take a daily swimming session in the morning. Not sure if I should be offended or happy for the adive I left with Angela.

That was exhausting. I had done a lot of auditioning, reading scripts, a screen tests.

My first proper screen test. But that was my first proper Hollywood screen test. I arrived back at the hotel at eight o'clock and fell straight into bed. That was the longest screen test ever. It latest the entire day, with hair, costume, make-up, on a sort of set that they'd built up, really working the scenes and doing dialogue to the camera. I think it went okay. But it was exhausting. I rolled over in bed and welcomed sleep. Dreaming of Edward.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters/ locations etc from the series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic or any of the rights.**

**A/N: None of the story will be based on Titanic. I needed a film that would have been difficult to film. However, I am not using the storyline. Just the filming ideas and the title of the film. **

**Please review! All reviews help to encourage me to write more.**

**A massive thank you to llcoolk95, who helped edit this chapter.**

**xxx Red as a Rose xxx**


	6. Disastrous

Hey everyone,

Sorry for the delay. I'm running two weeks behind on both stories, what can I say school is killing me but hey I graduate in one week!

I got a lot of positive reviews for the last chapter, apparently you're all enjoying a little conflict between the couple. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, so thank you to all the following:

teamedward6011, cullengirl08, Nyx'sReincarnation, singingcaro, Maha11, Just4Me, ShadowWalker 27, Matthias Stormcrow and xx It was Her xx.

My spelling and grammar has always been under question. I try to make sure that everything is ok before I post it. However, I do have a beta's to help me. So a massive thank you to **llcoolk95**.

Warning: There are a few OOC in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters/ locations etc from the series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic or any of the rights**

* * *

Chapter 6-

Disastrous 

"You can't be serious!" She was lying. She had to be lying.

"I'm not Bella. It's here in black and white." I snatched the file out of her hand, desperate to prove that she was wrong. She had to wrong. My eyes ran over the schedule for tomorrow. Angela was right. It was there pure and simple.

_Monday 24th June_

_Sheduled: Drawing scene._

_Location: Out building 3_

The drawing scene. Basically tomorrow I would have to strip off, laying on a sofa as Edward preteneded to draw me.

I suddenly felt very sick. Not to mention that I was finding it hard to breathe. I dropped onto the sofa in my dressing room.

This couldn't be happening. It was all too soon. How could this be the very first scene we film?

I knew I would have to do this scene eventually. However, I never dreamed it would be so soon. In my head this scene would be more difficult than the sex scene. I groaned rubbing my hand over my face.

"I can't do this."

"You have to do this Bella. You signed up for this." Ange stated.

"I know what I signed on for Ange. However, I never once dreamed that we would be filming this first. I mean will I be completely nude?" My voice pitched as I thought about that possibility.

"Why are you freaking out? You've done nude scenes before." Angela was looking at me in confusion. "Admittedly never in front of someone as hot as Edward Masen."

I didn't say anything but Angela came to her own conclusion.

" Oh! That's the reason isn't? Edward."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh. Of course you don't."

"What am I going to do Angela?"

"Be grateful that Edward is seriously hot and not a sleezy guy. Imagine that. Some really creepy guy staring at you, while dribbling." Ange said dramatically before shuddering.

"That's not helping." I laughed a little.

"You should be feeling sorry for me. I'm the one that has to see your naked arse again."

"I'm going for a walk." I said standing up and making my way out of the hotel. I had no idea where I was going nor did I care. Soon if found myself walking along a beach. The sand was white, the ocean blue and due to the sunset everything look stunning. I sighed before sitting down on the soft sand.

Angela was trying to make me feel better. In all honesty I felt a tiny bit relaxed, not better, but calm. She was right I guess. Edward was gorgeous and maybe I should be a little grateful for that. He must have seen loads of women strip off.

"Bella?" I knew that voice. I tore my gaze from the sunset and was met with an even better sight. The sculptured chest of Edward Masan, glistening from water. This guy is a walking, talking piece of art. How could one guy be this hot?

"Bella?" I tore my eyes away from his glistening chest, forcing myself to meet his eyes.

"Why is it you always seem to find me when I'm in the middle of a break down?" I smiled as he sat down on the sand next to me.

"I have no Idea." He laughed gently, wiping his face with a towel.

"What you doing out here?" You're such an idiot Bella! Why else would he be soaking wet, standing on a beach?

"I was swimming. Carlisle's su.."

"Suggested taking up swimming sessions to help with filming." I finished his sentence for him. Carlisie was really going to town.

"He got to you to huh?" Edward laughed his voice was like music to my ears. I watched as he pulled on a t-shirt, hiding that amazing chest.

"Yeah. I haven't taken up swimming in the pacific ocean though. Isn't that dangerous? Ain't there great white sharks in there?"

"Yeah I guess but there are sharks in the Mediterranean Ocean. Plus we should never let fear stop us from living." His eyes became intense and I couldn't look away.

"I guess not."

"You should try it sometime." He suggested.

"Yeah maybe I will." I meant it. At least I think I did.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence. Both of us starting at sunset. Eventually Edward broke the silence as his curiosity won out.

"So...you going to tell me why you're out here."

"I came to watch the sunset." He knew I was lying, so he just raised an eyebrow.

"Bella?" He prompted. I sighed, I might as well tell him. Sort of.

"I read the filming schedule for tomorrow."

"Oh." Was all he said. He knew what we would be doing tomorrow.

"Yeah. I'm just really nervous I guess." Yeah nevous about you getting to see me topless.

"Nervous? Why are you so nervous? You've done scenes like this before." Seriously? How many of my films has this guy watched?

"I'm just a little self-conscious." That wasn't a lie. I was self-conscious about removing my clothes in front of a camera.

"Bella you are beautiful." I blushed at his compliment. "You have nothing to worry about. It will be a closed set, with only a small number of the crew, if it helps I'll close my eyes." I couldn't help but smile brightly at him.

"Thanks Edward." I said before a cool breeze caused me to shudder slightly. Edward frowned slightly before standing up and holding out his hand.

"Come on let's get you back to your hotel before you freeze." I took his hand before he pulled me into standing position.

"Everything will be fine." He said, still holding my hand and leading me toward his car.

I all honestly I had never met anyone like this guy before.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

I groaned as I gently massaged my sore muscles. I had really done a number on them this time. I rolled my neck from side to side trying to release some of the strain.

"How was that?" Angela said as I walked out of the changing room.

"It was good. However, I am feeling it now. My whole body is aching." I moaned as Ange and I made our way up to my room.

I took Carlisle's advice and for the last week I was doing morning and evening swimming sessions. I found them relaxing as well as practical. I wasn't the world's strongest swimmer and giving the fact that would soon be attempting to 'swim' in a tank; I needed as much practice as possible. It had been a seriously long week. Inbetween endless rehearsals, costume fittings and etiquette lessons, my body was sore.

"I'm so sore." I whined as the lift doors opened onto our floor.

"Yeah you look beat." Angela said with sympathy in her voice. "Plus the chlorine seems to be making your hair dye run. Rosalie isn't going to be happy."

"Great. Can't wait for that." I moaned coming to stop outside my door. I had spent a week with Rosalie and I had learned that she was not some one to mess with and she hated having to redo something she had already done perfectly.

"Anyway. We have to leave in thirty minutes so make it quick." I nodded at her before closing the door and making a beeline for the bathroom, where I scrubbed away the clorine and more of my hair dye.

I pulled on jeans and a t-shirt. Once again there was no point dressing myself as I wouldn't be keeping them on for long. Literally in a few hours I wouldn't be waering anything. I groaned before leaving the hotel and climbing into the car. I remained silent through the drive to the studio as Angela engaged Steve in conversation, the only thoughts running through my head were ones of anxiety. I was slowly breaking down. I greeted Jess when we arrived before we walked me to my dressing room.

"Bella!?" My attention snapped to Angela

"Huh?"

"Rosalie is expecting you. We need to sort out that hair." Jessica informed me. "Then you have make up then costume. You're due on set at twelve."

"Thanks Jess."

"You really should eat something as well."

"No thanks."

"I'll have a cheese and ham tostie with a large black coffee and a chocolate doughnut if we have any." Angela said to Jess, who was glaring at Angela. I bit my lip to hide my smile.

"Sure whatever." Jessica said before storming out of my dressing room. I just raised an eyebrow at Angela, who was trying that innocent look again.

"What? If you don't want anything then she can help me. I am after all your personal assistant. I need looking after sometimes too. Plus I can't be bothered to walk down to the canteen." She said getting out her laptop.

I laughed releasing a small amount of the anxiety I was feeling. I loved the people around me. Once Jess returned with Angela's food and coffee, we made our way down to the hair department.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

I flinched as the plastic comb had contact with my head. With extreme force I might add.

"Keep your head still." It wasn't hard to miss the hostility in Rosalie's voice. She yanked my hair into the position she wanted.

"I am trying. But you do know that my hair is attached to my scalp right?"

"If you don't shut up; it won't be for much longer." I smirked at her threat. But kept my head still as she continued to pin and curl my hair into place.

As predicted Rosalie was not happy about having to redo my hair. Not happy was putting it lightly. As a form of punishment she was pulling my hair left, right and centre. I stopped complaining about an hour ago, complaining was only making it worse.

After two hours of pulling and yanking my hair, Rosalie had managed to re-dye and curl my hair.

"It will have to stay down today. For the scene. Naturally the curls will eventually fall out so I'll be on set to reset your hair."

"Great." I whispered. So add Rosalie to the on lookers. Something in my tone caused her to look at me with worry.

"You okay?" She asked gently while applying something to my face.

"Yea just a little nervous."

"It will be fine Bella."

"Thanks Rose." It was lovely that even Rosalie was trying to make me feel comfortable.

"Plus you're hot. Edward is lucky to be getting a look at that rack."

I groaned as soon as the words left her mouth. Tact wasn't Rosalie's strong point.

"You're all done. You better go to Alice. She gets cranky when clients are late. Something about raining on her creative spirit." Rosalie rolled her eyes as I got out of the chair "Don't touch your face or hair. I'll see you on set."

"Yes ma'am." I said saluting at her before walking out of the room.

As soon as I got to the costume department I was jumped by the pixie herself.

"So I got a phone call from Edward last night." She said while walking me towards my costume racks.

"That's nice." Where was she going with this?

"He told me that the two of you had an interesting conversation yesterday. He told me you were really worried about this scene and he wanted to know if there was anything I could I do to relieve some of your worry."

"He called you to ask you to help me?" I asked Alice with shock evident in my voice.

"Yes. He also told me not to tell you that." She added as an after thought.

Edward had rung Alice to ask for more help for me. He was looking out for me once again. I had to admit, I kind of liked it. I just wondered why he was doing it.

"So anyway. I think I found something to help." She pulled out a piece of fabric from a bag on my rack and threw it at me.

"What's this?" I asked examining the fabric.

"Flesh coloured underwear. You have to be topless but we can cover everything else."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Alice!" I shouted pulling her into a hug.

"Don't thank me, thank Edward. Now go get dressed. Or undressed." I grabbed the white rob and walked into changing room.

The underwear was perfect. A complete match to my natural skin colour. I left my bra on before pulling on the robe and slippers.

"I hate polyester." Alice said after I made my reappearance. She scooped my clothes out of hands and put them in Jessica's arms. "You'll have a much nicer dressing gown for the scene. Made by yours truly of course."

"I'm sure it will be amazing Alice." I said my voice betraying some of the hope that I now felt. It was amazing what a pair of flesh colored knickers could do. I actually felt relaxed for the first time today.

"Bella? We need to go to set now." Jess interrupted. I nodded as Alice grabbed a costume bag.

"Let's go then." I said as Jess left the room, Alice and I following.

"You learned your lines?" Alice asked

"I don't have many lines for this scene." My breathing was starting to increase the closer we got to the set.

I can do this! Can't I?

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Put this on carefully. I only made one of these so we need to be careful." Alice help the gown open for me.

I carefully slipped my arms through the sleeves, and tied the front gently. Alice was right, it was amazing.

"You like it?"

"I have never seen anything like this before."

"It's sheer silk chiffon. The single panel are silk chiffon and decorated with golden beads in paisley shapes." Alice said pride in her voice. I have no idea what she was talking about but smiled none the less.

"It's quite heavy."

"Don't worry you won't have it on long." Rosalie said coming up behind us. "Look at me."

I turned my whole body to look at Rose as she examined my hair and make up.

"Perfect."

"Can we close the set please?" Someone shouted out.

"Oh gosh!" I squealed out.

"Hey calm down okay. Everything is going to be fine." Rose said squeezing my shoulder for support.

"We'll be directly outside if you need us." Alice said before kissing my cheek and pulling Rosalie off set.

"Good luck." Angela said before walking away as Carlisle approached me.

"Hey Bells. How you doing?"

"Nervous." I admitted.

"You'll be fine. Alright Bella we're going to start with the drop. So you going to walk out of the room. Sway the robe a little, play, then slowly take it off."

"Great." I wheezed out before walking to my mark.

"Ready on set." Carlisle called from his position behind the camera. Everyone automatically took their places. I watched as Edward took his position. He smiled at me trying to reassure me. However, I sensed he might be a little nervous himself.

Never mind about that now I needed to get into character.

"And action."

I froze. Completely froze, my brain was unable to process anything. I couldn't force my body or my voice to do anything. I just stood there gripping the robe like it was my life line. There was nothing but silence. No movement or anything.

"Cut." Finally the words I needed to hear. "Bella, focus."

"Sorry."

"Let's go again. Ready on set."

I glanced at Edward who was looking at me. He mouthed 'You ok'. I just shook my head and took my mark.

"Action."

Four times! Four times I completely froze up. This had never happened to me before so for it to happen three times was just embarrassing. On the fourth take I managed to sway my robes around about before I could get any further I tripped on the bottom of the gown. Sixth take I forgot my lines. I hadn't even managed to get to the part where I was meant to take the robe off. All the time all I could think about was Edward. I was avoiding his gaze but I knew he was watchimg me. That was my problem. I could stop thinking about the fact that he was watching me and I was meant to strip.

"Action!" I could hear the irritation in Carlisle's voice

I stepped out the room and looked directly Edward. My hand gently holding the robes together. I lifted my arm allow the camera to get a look at the weird butterfly things Alice had created before swinging the belt around.

"The last thing I need another picture of me looking like a china doll. As a paying customer, I expected to get what I want." I gently threw a dim at Edward who caught it. I stepped back onto my mark. I lift my hands to part the gown and...froze.

"Cut!" Carlisle got out his chair and walked to stand in front of me. His eyes were wide and stormy "Bella what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I just..."

"You just what? This is stupid! Whatever is going on with you sort it out!" I was shocked by the fact he was shouting. I could feel tears burning in my eyes. I tried to push them away. The last thing I needed to do was cry. From the corner of my eye I saw Edawrd walk to over and stand next us.

"Leave her Carlisle. She's clearly tired and scared." Edward spoke with authority but quietly so only Carlisle and I could hear. Carlisie took a deep breath trying to calm down. When he opened his eyes the storm had calmed

"Go home Bella!"

"Sorry?" Please no.

"Just go home. We'll see you tomorrow." Carlisle said in a low, angry voice before walking out off the set.

The tears that were brewing finally fell from my eyes. I didn't need to be told again. I ran from the set.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call as he ran after me.

I ignored him and ran faster. I got to my dressing room and I locked the door before taking off the dressing gown. I was so stupid to think I could do this! I threw the dressing gown across the room in frustration. I'm such an idiot. I unlocked the door before running down to the car. The tears still refusing to stop falling.

Why did I sign up for this? I was so sure I could do this but clearly I couldn't. This could be the end of my career. Nobody would want to work with me when this got out. That revelation brought on a stronger wave of tears. When I got to the hotel I climbed straight into bed, pulling the duvet over me and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters/ locations etc from the series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic or any of the rights.**

A/N: None of the story will be based on Titanic. I needed a film that would have been difficult to film. However, I am not using the storyline. Just the filming ideas and the title of the film.

Please review! All reviews help to encourage me to write more.

A massive thank you to llcoolk95, who helped edit this chapter.

xxx Red as a Rose xxx


	7. Surprises

Hey everyone,

Here's the next chapter but before we start I just wanted to wish a massive congratulations to the _Duke and Duchess of Cambridge_ on the birth of their first baby boy, _George Alexander Louis_.

I just want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, so thank you to all the following:

Nyx'sReincarnation, Matthias Stormcrow, xoLove, LiveLoveLife90210, 1234, Vanquish13, Kaka, Maha11, teamedward6011 and a guest reviewer.

My spelling and grammar has always been under question. I try to make sure that everything is ok before I post it. However, I do have a beta's to help me. So a massive thank you to **llcoolk95**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters/ locations etc from the series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic or any of the rights.**

* * *

Chapter 7-

Surprises

"Bella? Come on, you can't do this."

"I can do this, just watch me."

"You're being childish!" She scolded me.

"Am I? You weren't there Angela, you didn't see what happened." I shouted before pulling the duvet over my head. I heard my door slam shut indicating Angela's departure. I sighed out loud. That was easy.

It's been three days since I was last on set. Three days since the worst day of filming in history. Within those three days I hadn't moved from my bed. The whole situation was weighing on my mind. I have never reacted like that before and the reason behind my behaviour made me feel even more anxious. I had only ever had an interest in one guy in my life. His name was Joseph and we were fourteen. Now at the age of twenty two I was showing that interest again. The difference being Edward. He was unlike any guy I have ever met, let alone dated. He was such a gentleman. He was polite and supportive not to mention, his gorgeous. He was also way out of my league and I knew that. So why did this guy have such an effect on me? An effect that lead to my terrible acting the other day.

I heard the door to my room open again. I guess Angela was back to try and get me out of this bed. I pulled the duvet even more tightly around my body and braced myself for what was coming. She didn't say anything, instead I felt the bed dip a little.

"Bella?" I froze. I knew that voice and it wasn't Angela's. Hesitantly I sat up and lifted the duvet off my head. I came face to face with the guy that was causing havoc in my life. He sat on the side of my head, dressed in jeans and a shirt. His eyes were piercing and his hair a mess. The only real difference was the lines of worry etched onto his face. There was only one way he could have gotten in here. Angela had really gone below the belt this time.

"I am really going to kill her." I said looking directly at Edward. I watched as amusement flashed on his face, but before I got to admire it, it was gone. "What are you doing here?"

"I have been trying to call you for three days. I've been worried." I suddenly felt bad. The look he was giving me was making me feel really small.

"My phone's off." I said quietly. He nodded slightly

"I just...Bella...Nobody could tell me what hotel you were staying in. Then half an hour ago I got a call from Angela." My eyes narrowed as Edward said her name. I can't believe her sometimes. I guess she was trying to help but at the moment all I was feeling towards my assistant was anger and annoyance.

"Why are you here Edward? What can I do for you?"

"I...Bella...Are you okay?" I don't know if it was his voice but I suddenly felt very emotional. Tears sprung into my eyes before falling running down my cheek.

"You mean am I ok that I embarrassed myself in front of the whole set? In front of directors and producers? In front of you?" I mentally slapped myself for the last one. I really need to be more careful. Something flashed behind Edward's eyes as he gazed at me.

"You didn't embarrass yourself, Bella." He said as he raised his hand to my face and gently brushed away the tears from my cheeks. I closed my eyes at his soft touch. My heart was pounding in my chest, he must have been able to hear it.

"Please don't cry Bella." I opened my eyes to look at the beautiful man in front of me.

"I did Edward. You were there. You saw what happened. How everyone acted, how Carlisle reacted. Everyone must be so disappointed in me. I know I am." I couldn't stop the tears running down my face. Edward watched me with a pained expression before pulling me into his arms. Too upset to be in shock by his actions, I just pressed my face into his shirt as his arms tightened around me. He didn't say anything, he just held me until my tears died down. After what seemed like hours I finally pulled away from Edward. He let go, but grabbed my hand.

"You okay?" I tried to avoid looking at his face but he placed his hand under my chin gently guiding my head up until I met his eyes. "Listen to me Bella. I promise you, no body is disappointed in you. We've all been worried about you. We understand that you haven't done anything like this before and we just want to help you. It happens. It's happened to me."

"Really?" I said rubbing my snotty nose with my free hand. Classy Bella.

"Yes really. It was when I was filming my first ever sex scene. I was unbelievably nervous. So nervous that I actually threw up before going on set." His eyes widened slightly at his admission, I couldn't help but giggle at his facial expression. "Don't tell anyone that."

"I won't." I smiled back. "What happened next?"

"I got onto the set, we started filming and I just froze up. Completely froze up. At least you managed to get through half of the scene before you froze up." There was slight embarrassment in his voice, but mostly he sounded amused at what had happened to him. I could help but admire him. He had experienced the same ordeal as me, only he found the situation funny, he laughed at his mistakes and here I was moping in bed for three days. Although his story had cheered me up immensely.

"True I guess." I smiled back at him gently. His face finally relieving the worry he had been showing. "I actually feel better knowing you are just as useless as me." I laughed gently.

"Although I can't help but wonder what was making you freeze. Was it me?" He was teasing me now. I slapped his arm, rolling my eyes.

"You wish." I was blatantly lying now. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bella. I spoke to Carlisle, he agreed to delay the filming of that scene until a later date. So, are we going to put this behind us now? No more of this talking about quitting the film?

"How did you..."

"Angela." Edward said before I finished my sentence. Of course.

"I'm really going to kill her." I laughed tightly. "Thank you Edward. For everything."

"You're welcome, Bella." He accepted my thanks.

We sat for a few seconds in silence. Edward seemed to want to ask something but was finding it difficult to form the words. Eventually he gave up and said what he wanted to ask.

"You want to get out of here? Get something to eat?" Edward asked in a nervous voice.

"Like a date?" I asked teasing him.

"What?...No...Yes...if you want it to be...no...no...erm" Edward stuttered out his face turning red. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked so adorable when he blushed.

"Calm down, I was joking. Yea sure." I nodded a little too eagerly.

"I'll wait in the living room." Edward said, finally letting go of my hand and walking out of the bedroom door.

I climbed out of the bed, picked up some clothes and walked into the bathroom. A quick glance in the mirror confirmed that I looked like hell. My eyes were red and puffy, my hair looked like a haystack, I looked like I had been dragged through a bush. How did Edward manage to look at me without laughing? I brushed out the knots in my hair before jumping in the shower. I climbed out after I had almost scrubbed off my skin. I dressed in a light blue summer dress with white sandals before brushing out my hair and tying it up with light blue ribbon. I threw my phone, keys and purse into my small white shoulder bag before walking out to join Edward.

He stood from the chair when I entered the room. His eyes scanned my outfit.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks. You ready?" I blushed.

"Yes of course." We walked towards the door, which he held open for me. We made our way out of the hotel in comfortable silence. When we got outside I realised how late it was. The sun was setting, alighting the sky in that amazing pink colour. It was beautiful

"Is it okay if we walk?" Edward asked turning away from the sunset to look at me.

"Yea of course." I smiled. Edward took hold of my right hand and began leading me down the road. I noticed as we walked that a lot of people turned to stare.

I was surprised to see that there were no body guards around Edward tonight, was it safe for us to be walking?

"No Emmett and Chase tonight?" I asked as a beautiful Mexican girl dropped the bottle of water she was holding after she noticed Edward.

"Nope. Just you and me." My heart jumped a little at that revelation. However, I couldn't help but smile.

"Should we be walking? I mean people are starting to stare at you."

"What makes you think they're staring at me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I serious Edward, people are recognizing you."

"Bella, it's fine. Most people won't approach us and even if they do they normally only want a picture or an autograph. It's the paparazzi we need to watch out for." Edward finished his sentence in a dramatic voice. I rolled my eyes but let the subject drop.

"Where are we going?" I asked after we had been walking for a few minutes.

"There's a restaurant just down the road. They do amazing food and entertainment. I've been there a few times."

After a few more minutes Edward pulled me into a elegant looking restaurant.

"Ah, ¡Hola Edward." A very handsome, young waiter approached us. He greeted Edward before seeing me by his side. His face broke into a huge sexy smile. "Who is this, may I ask?"

"Alejandro, this is Bella." Edward introduced me but rolled his eyes.

"Lovely to meet you Bella." Alejandro said kissing my hand.

"You too." I breathed out. This guy was a charmer. He gave Edward a run for his money.

"Table for two then." Alejandro led us over to table in the corner. Alejandro laid two menus on the table. Before moving to pull out my seat. However, Edward got there first. He glared playfully at Alejandro who backed away. I sat down on the chair Edward had pulled out before he moved to sit in his own chair.

"What can I get you to drink?" Alejandro asked looking directly at me. I blushed bright red and looked down at my menu.

"Take it down a notch Alejandro." Edward scolded the waiter but it only made me blush even more. "Is wine okay Bella?"

"Yes of course." I said finally looking up from the menu.

"We'll have a bottle of red wine please."

"Of course. I'll be right back with that." Alejandro said. Before leaving he winked at me causing my blush to appear on my cheeks again.

"His a charmer, isn't he?" Edward said smirking at me.

"Indeed."

"Do you know what you would like?" Edward asked, not evening looking at his menu.

"Nope."

"Really? I mean you've been staring at that menu since we got here." He was teasing me again.

Before I could reply Alejandro returned with the wine. He poured a large glass for each of us before taking our orders. I settled on the Chilli Con Carne, while Edward ordered Chicken Enchiladas.

As we waited for our food to arrive I glanced around the restaurant. I was nervous about being out in the open with Edward like this. I was expecting his fan club to rock through the doors at any minute. However, it didn't come. Nobody in the restaurant seemed to care. A few people would glance over but then they would smile politely and go back to their meal.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing." I replied as our meal arrived. Alejandro smirked at me but left after placing the plates down.

"Were you expecting to be rushed?" Edward asked, amusement laced within his voice. Obviously he guessed the direction my thoughts were travelling in. I took a bite of my food. Edward was right it was amazing, I almost moaned aloud.

"I guess. I mean you can't even walk through an airport without a security team and yet here we are sitting in a restaurant with no one paying any attention to you."

"Airports are always targets for paparazzi." Edwards words reminded me of my last trip through LAX.

"How do you stand it? I only experienced a small moment of it and that was more than enough." I was truly interested in how he managed to cope with so much attention on a daily basis and not let it go to his head.

"I just deal with it. It's part of the job." I took another bite of my meal as he continued. "I absolutely love being an actor so I see it as a consequence of doing some thing I love. You can't have one without the other."

"I guess you sort of get used to it and learn to ignore it."

"True. You also learn to avoid it. You're going to have to get used to it." Edward voice became a little stiff towards the end of his sentence.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you're a lot more...for lack of a better word...Famous then you think. You've caught a lot of attention lately and with this film it's only going to get worse. Your last airport trip is only the start."

I took a large gulp from my wine glass. Even with my current project I highly doubted I would be as sought after as Edward. Why would the paparazzi be interested in taking pictures of me in tracksuit bottoms while eating cake when they can be taking pictures of Tanya Denali?

"I don't think it will be that bad." I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince him or myself.

"The male population is going to love you." Edward's eyes narrowed at his comment. "Anyway, How's your food?"

"Amazing." I said before taking another huge bite.

This was nice. I loved that we could just hang out without work getting in the way. I actually enjoyed spending time with Edward, and not just because it meant I could stare at him without it being weird. We talked and laughed through our dinner, drawing more and more attention to ourselves. Finally a girl approached our table asking for Edward's autograph. I watched in fascination as Edward interacted with one of his fans. He attention was focused on her, he smiled that amazing smile, signed her napkin and even gave her a kiss. There was glint in his eyes I had never seen before. It radiated from him. The girl was lapping it up, finally meeting the gorgeous Edward Masen. She would be doing a lot of texting when she got home. I couldn't help but stare in admiration even after the girl had left.

"What?" Edward asked after he noticed me staring.

"Nothing." I smiled back as the music changed from energetic to slow and romantic.

"Would you like to dance?" His cheeks were red.

"Oh, no thank you. I can't dance without hurting myself or others. Plus, I might fall over."

Edward didn't say anything. Instead, he just stood from his chair and walked over to me. He held out his hand.

"May I have this dance Bella? I promise I won't let you fall." He sounded like he meant what he was saying. I couldn't say no to this guy.

I didn't say anything, I just took hold of his hand and allowed him to pull me towards the floor. I stood close to him as he put my left hand on his shoulder, then put his right arm around my waist pulling us even closer. My breath hitched and I gulped. He held my right hand in his left, all the time holding eye contact. There was sliver of space between us. Slowly he began to dance us around. Slowly, I began to relax into the dance. I actually felt completely comfortable even though I was slow dancing with the hottest guy in the world.

I lay my head on his chest as he swept us gracefully across the floor.

"Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear. I lifted my head to look him directly in the eyes. I found myself locked in his gaze.

"Yea." I whispered back, mostly because that was all I could manage.

"I...can I..." He seemed to be struggling with something. Eventually he sighed. "I'm glad I met you."

"I'm glad I met you too, Edward." I replied before leaning up and kissing his cheek. I lingered there longer then I should have done. When I pulled away I looked hesitantly into his eyes. He looked back at me with some emotion I couldn't identify. However, he replaced it with a smile. Not the dazzling, heart stopping smile I loved but a softer, gently smile that held more emotion and meaning. He kissed my forehead gently before dipping me. I screamed a little in shock but laughed at his spontaneous dancing.

There was no one like Edward Masen.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"You ready?" Alice said holding up a white corset. I groaned looking at it but removed my t-shirt.

For the past few weeks as well as the swimming sessions, etiquette lessons, and vocial coaching. Alice had decided that it would help my case if I wore the contraption of death whenever I wasn't filming. Apparently, this would help me get used to them. All I could say was that it wasn't working.

"Three, Two, one." I gasped for air as Alice gave the strings of my corset one last final tug. Shoving the air completely out of my lungs and making my eyes water. I leaned heavily against Angela as I attempted to catch my breath.

"You okay?" Alice asked from somewhere behind me. I ignored her, instead I let go of Angela and stood up straight.

"Bella?" Angela asked after I didn't reply.

"Yea I'm okay." I breathed out. "I still don't see why I need to wear one of these."

"Not this again Bella."

"But they're so uncomfortable. What is the likely hood of the audience caring about if I'm wearing a corest or not." I had moaned for about ten minutes everytime Alice squeezed me into one of these bloody things. They were even more painful because I leanred in my etiquette lessons that I would need to stand with pefect posture and posie.

"Every single women on this set will be wearing a corset. Even the extras that will hardly be seen on the film. Now stop moaning."

I pulled on the white shirt Alice handed me as there was no way I was getting that t-shirt back on. I stood as straight as I could, remembering that slouching in one of these thing was a very bad idea. I wasn't filming today, I was here for a meeting with Carlisle. However, the second I walked into the building Alice jumped me, forcing the death contraption at me. 'The nude scene' incident seemed to have completely blown over. Nobody mentioned it or even gave any indication that it happened. For that, I was thankful. Tomorrow I would be back to filming so I spent the rest of the morning in a costume fitting and learning my lines.

At two o'clock I made my way to Carlisle's office. I knocked once before I heard him call for me to enter. He was sitting at his desk, watching the footage filmed today of Edward 'boarding' the ship.

"Ah Bella. Please take a seat." He indicated the chairs in front of his desk. I walked over to chairs and very gently tried to lower myself into it. When I was three quarters of the way down I yelped and practically fell into the chair.

"Are you okay Bella?" Carlisle asked, his voice a little worried.

"Yea I'm fine. Sorry it's this corset." I wheezed out.

"Why are you wearing a corset?"

"Alice thinks it's a good way for me to get used to them."

"Ah okay then. Painful?"

"You have no idea."

"I asked you here today for two reasons. First to see if you were ok from the other day."

"I'm fine Carlisle. I apologise for my acting, I was just really nervous. I let it get to me. It won't happen again." I automatically began trying to explain myself. He wasn't going to fire me was he? Please don't fire me.

"Bella it's fine. It happens. I understand that you haven't done anything like this before and I may have come across a little harshly."

"No it's fine. You're passionate about what you do and you just want everything to be done right."

Carlisle smiled at me before talking again. "We'll put this behind us then. The second reason I asked you here was I wanted to introduce you to your new co-star."

"My new co-star?" I was under the impression I had at least encountered everyone I would be acting with.

"Yes. He has been away filming another film. He just flew in yesterday. He will be playing the role of Cal, you're fiancé. So I figured you should be the first to meet him." Carlisle informed me. As he finished talking there was knock on the office door.

"Ah this must be him now. Come in" I heard the door open but didn't turn round in my seat. Eventually our guest spoke.

"You must be Isabella Swan." I turned to talk to my new co star. However, my voice disappeared the minute I saw who it was. He just stood there waiting for my to talk.

"Oh my gosh." Was what I managed to say when my brain kicked in.

"You okay?" He asked.

"You're...You're..." Really? This was getting stupid. He found it funny though.

"Jacob Black. It's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters/ locations etc from the series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic or any of the rights.**

A/N: None of the story will be based on Titanic. I needed a film that would have been difficult to film. However, I am not using the storyline. Just the filming ideas and the title of the film.

Please review! All reviews help to encourage me to write more.

A massive thank you to llcoolk95, who helped edit this chapter.

xxx Red as a Rose xxx


End file.
